A Reluctant Bride
by Aki no Ryu
Summary: Megumi has known Sanosuke all her life and the connection as indifferent family friends is quite enough for her. To her dismay, both sets of parents' long ago wish to unite their offspring in marriage is now being actively pursued by Sanosuke's family which is just as enthusiastically being encouraged by her own! Will love grow? Will it be smooth sailing...?
1. Chapter 1

"Tadaima!"

Takani Megumi entered one of the two living rooms in her family's suburban mansion. She frowned when she realized that the person lounging on a loveseat was no other than Sagara Sanosuke, longtime friend of the family's. His long legs were stretched out in front of him, hands tucked behind his head, eyes closed.

"Sano."

Brown eyes appeared under half-open eyelids.

"Hey, Megitsune."

"How many times do I have to tell you to not call me that?" She gave him an icy glare from her higher vantage point which didn't faze the young man in the least.

"What are you doing here, Sano?"

"I've come to see my fiancée of course."

She stepped closer and punctuated each word with a finger stabbing at his chest. "I. Am. Not. Your. Fiancée!"

He shrugged. "Suit yourself. They'll be here any minute now. Consider yourself warned." With that ominous statement he stood and strolled out of the room, hands in his pockets. Before he could reach front door though, it flew open and nearly caught him as it swung in.

"Sweetheart!" Megumi's mother rushed into the room, eyes on her only daughter. In the split second it had taken her to enter the room, the older woman's eyes landed on the escaping Sanosuke. "Sano, darling! I'm glad we caught you." Megumi's father and Sano's parents filed in more sedately after Mrs. Takani.

"Mrs. Takani," Sano gave her a kiss on the cheek. Megumi's mother twittered and Megumi resisted the urge to roll her eyes; her mother had always adored Sano.

"My, my, it's been too long young man and how you've grown! It feels just like yesterday when you and my dear Megu-chan were still in dia—"

"Now Dear, let's not get too nostalgic, today's a day for happier things." Megumi gave a silent thank you to her father for cutting off that particular trip down memory lane. She respectfully greeted the older Sagaras. Mrs. Sagara kept the young woman's hand in her own and took her son's.

"Now you two, you know it has all been our dearest wish to see you both wed to each other." Megumi froze. "And with both of you graduating from college in a few months, we've decided it's time that we finally settle everything!"

"Mother—" Sanosuke attempted to cut in. Mrs. Takani took her daughter's free hand and patted it affectionately.

"Megumi, you've grown up with Sanosuke and there is no better candidate for your hand than him."

"And Sano, you've known Megumi all your life, she is the ideal wife for you."

"I don't know about 'ideal,' as she doesn't cook." It was said low enough that only Megumi, who was standing shoulder to shoulder with him, heard.

"Shut up, rooster head! As if you're 'the best candidate' yourself!" She threw lowly at him.

Both fathers closed in next to their respective wives.

"With that being said, Sano now has our permission to ask for Megumi's hand."

"And of course, Megumi, you have your father's and my blessing to accept his proposal!" Sano's mother placed Megumi's hand in Sano's while both sets of parents beamed at the two who only stared stoically back.

"Let's go into the other room and give these two a few moments, shall we?" They all trooped into the adjoining room and one of them made a show of pulling the door behind them but leaving it an inch or two open. The two snatched their hand away from the other.

Megumi lowered herself weakly onto an armchair. "O-kay… What just happened?"

Sano leaned against the back of a seat next to her. "Don't say I didn't warn ya."

"I don't understand how you can just stand there and not say anything!"

"I didn't see you faring any better."

"I couldn't even get a word in edgewise." She conceded begrudgingly.

"What're you going to do about it?"

"Refuse, obviously. I'm not one to just take orders sitting down – especially not when it concerns the rest of my life."

"You never were."

"What?"

"You've never liked being ordered around."

"Something wrong with that?"

"Did I say there was? It just makes you _you_."

"Why do I feel that's not a compliment?"

"It's not a bad thing."

"What are _you_ going to do?"

"What _can_ I do? I don't care either way. They want me to start assuming the role of head of the family and for that I need to be married, preferably with an heir in the works."

"And you're okay with that?"

"With working on making a baby?" His grin turned suggestive. "It is rather _enjoyable_."

Megumi blushed red and sputtered. "Baka! You know what I mean."

For the first time since she'd seen him that morning, Sanosuke looked serious. He straightened up from his slouched posture. For a moment Megumi thought he wouldn't respond.

"I'm a Sagara, Megumi. The only male of my generation. It's my birthright to be the next head of the family and it's my duty to find the right bride for the task."

"But we live in a modern society now, Sano. Don't you believe that you can fulfill your duties but still marry for love?"

Brown met brown for the space of a heartbeat before Sano looked away. He left a puzzled Megumi without answering her question.

* * *

Hello, hello! So this little dialogue spun itself just this morning. I think it can potentially be a few chapters long. Hmmm…

I know both moms here are super hyper but that's how I saw them in my mind, basically tripping over themselves talking and not allowing the youngin's a chance to. I also thought they needed to be pushy but still affectionate to give the feeling of slightly negligent but not necessarily mean parents.

Well, I hope that was interesting and let's see where it goes from here!


	2. Self-Reflection

This chapter is dedicated to Takani-sensei's Nurse and The Clawed Butterfly for following this story. Knowing that I have you wonderful readers waiting for this encourages me to push through and keep writing. Arigato gozaimasu!

~n

* * *

It was two days later when Megumi was hit with a profound feeling of déjà vu upon entering her home. Sanosuke sat on the loveseat with his head laying against the back, his long legs stretched out and disappearing under the coffee table. He was facing away from her, tossing a tennis ball above his head and catching it just before it hit his face. The coffee and side tables in the room were all holding vases of flowers in varying shades of purple and lavender.

"Wha—"

Without looking over at her, Sanosuke greeted, "Kitsune."

"What's with the flowers?"

"They're your favorite color."

"But what for?"

He caught the ball one last time and sat up. "A present for my older woman."

Megumi stomped furiously over to the loveseat and stood over Sanosuke. "I am only four months older than you! Don't make it sound like I'm a cougar!"

"So you admit you have feelings for me?" He wagged his eyebrows at her, moving over to pull her down to sit next to him.

Megumi dropped into the seat without resisting. "You just love getting on my nerves don't you?"

"I'd like to get on more than just your nerves.

"Stop it! Does everything have to be about sex with you?"

"I didn't say anything about sex. I could'a been saying 'I'd like to get on your good side.'"

"You're heinous."

"And yet you're still here."

"We need a plan."

"And what's in it for me?"

"Excuse me? You're the other half of this equation. It would benefit you just as much as it would me!"

His voice dropped into honeyed tones. "You forget, Megitsune, I'm not against marrying you."

Megumi didn't see him move but in the next moment she was pressed against the back of the seat with Sano's face barely an inch away from hers. His chocolate brown eyes held her cinnamon ones mesmerized for a breath then just as suddenly he was on his end of the seat again. "But then again, who wouldn't? You're rich, not terrible-looking, your body's okay. Not a bad deal." Before Megumi could even respond he was sauntering out the door with a two-fingered salute. "Later, Kitsune!" Megumi grabbed a throw pillow and chucked it at his departing back.

**~O~O~O~**

Her parents were away on a business trip so she hadn't been able to speak with them about this so called marriage everyone seemed to believe was really happening.

She wanted to marry for love. As the only child of the filthy rich Takani's, she would be careful whom she ultimately chose to marry, but she knew she wanted to at least choose an acceptable candidate for whom she had feelings – not someone being forced on her whom she felt nothing for but irritation!

Fourteen years ago, when they were both eight, their parents had agreed that they would be betrothed to each other, uniting the Sagara's ancient and noble name with the Takani fortune and influence. It was a match made in social heaven. The children had shrugged it off when they heard, not putting much thought on their parents' antics. Now, after more than a decade of not hearing or discussing anything about the arrangement, it was back on the table and ready to be implemented! To make matters worse, she was the only one who was against it. Deep down she knew that if she put her foot down, her parents wouldn't force her to marry but it was upsetting to think that she had to insist so vehemently on her own wishes.

_It's not as if I'm being a brat to go against my parents like this. It's my life and my future happiness! They seem to think Sano and I will be happy together. I know they're wrong. We are next to nothing to each other – we're like cousins who endure each other's company because we have to. It's not like we're really even friends…_

Unbidden, memories of Sanosuke came to her. Play dates, visits to the ice cream parlor, seeing their first stage play and later, opera side by side, and even a summer or two spent abroad. It shocked Megumi to realize that she had known Sano for all her life but she really didn't _know_ him. He, on the other hand… He had given her flowers in her favorite color. _How did he know?_

They had each been sent to exclusive private schools and had not seen much of each other once they started in high school. They hadn't kept in touch. Now they were graduating from college in a few months. Sanosuke was graduating with a degree in business, though he was minoring in architecture. Apparently that was where his true inclination lay. She knew this from what she overheard from her parents. She never actively asked for information about her fr – _what _was Sano to her? Was he a friend? After almost two decades he was more than acquaintance, surely. But she didn't know enough about him to really consider him a friend, right? Why didn't she? She grew up with him. Why didn't she know anything about him? _I never paid him any attention_, she realized. Shame flooded her then. What kind of person was she to just ignore a boy she grew up right next to?

That night she went to bed troubled by her self-reflection; distressed by the fact that she had been so dismissive of Sanosuke all these years. Even if he was an ass now, it didn't excuse her not knowing anything about him. She lay in bed and eventually drifted off into a restless sleep, a bouquet of purple flowers the last image she could see as she closed her eyes.

* * *

Yey! I'm so happy I was able to spin out another chapter! I was actually panicking last night because I didn't have a very clear idea where I was going with this story when I posted the first chapter yesterday. This chapter pretty much wrote itself as well.

I beg your indulgence in suspending your disbelief here and not kicking me for making Megumi so dense about Sanosuke as they grew up. I don't even know if that's actually possible. Although, I think it might be since I, myself, grew up with a bunch of cousins but hardly know anything about most of them… Hmmm… I'd enjoy some commentary on that.

The manga I was referring to in the synopsis goes off into a supernatural direction so I'm not following that storyline but I zoned in on the premise of the couple being pushed into an arranged marriage with the guy being okay with it but the girl not being happy about it.


	3. Concession

The Takanis were a family of medical professionals, their influence extending to both the medical and administrative aspects of the field. In their role as head of the business empire, Dr. and Mrs. Takani often traveled extensively. Upon her parents' return home from one of their business trip later that week, Megumi immediately ensured that the family had no other plans for dinner – the engagement fiasco needed to be straightened out with no further delay.

After pleasantries and small talk about the trip had been exchanged, Megumi jumped into what she really wanted to discuss.

"Mother, Dad, I wanted to talk about Sano."

"My dear, you will make a lovely bride. Have you two decided on the date or should we engage the services of a *****professional?"

"I don't want to marry him."

"And, why not?"

"I want to marry for love."

"Is there someone then? Someone you'd rather marry? From which family?" Megumi could sense her mother starting to panic.

"Mother, there's no one else. I just don't love Sano – I don't really know him."

"Darling, marriages are arranged all the time - especially in our circle. Marrying for love doesn't guarantee you happiness but an arranged union doesn't mean you won't be happy either. You very well know your father and I have an omiai." The older woman patted her husband's hand affectionately.

"Megumi," her father finally spoke. "Do you have any other objections to Sanosuke or his family other than this matter of the heart?" The way he said it, it was as if a "matter of the heart" was a simple matter of turning a switch on or off.

Megumi sighed and shook her head. "None. I know this arrangement is beneficial to both our families and I do want what's best for us, please don't doubt that. But, I also believe that these can be achieved while also marrying for love. I want something similar to what you and Okaasan have. I don't want to spend the rest of my life with a husband who cares little for me or I for him." Her eyes pled with them to understand. Mrs. Takani dabbed at her eyes with a napkin, her tears coming from Megumi's resistance to the marriage or from her heartfelt confession, Megumi couldn't say. She nervously twirled and untwirled the dinner napkin on her lap.

"We will call off the engagement." Megumi's eyes flew up and her mother gasped at her husband's declaration.

"Akio!"

"The engagement will be called off _if_ after one month your feelings toward Sanosuke have not changed." Megumi only nodded in agreement.

One month. A single month to fall in love with Sagara Sanosuke. It sounded daunting. But was it really? Sano was a good man, she knew. He didn't have vices that she'd heard about. He didn't seem to be reckless. They were the same age, his family was lovely. He wasn't bad looking at all. Placed in that light, the arrangement didn't sound like a death sentence. Many young women would probably say it was far from it. Why was she so reluctant? He teased her and knew how to annoy her, that was certain. She didn't love him. And… he didn't love her.

She would take on her one month with a mind open to possibilities. Megumi fell asleep feeling slightly better for receiving this concession.

**~O~O~O~**

Megumi stretched catlike before flinging the covers off to start her day. She had an appointment with her advisor and had the rest of the day to work on finishing touches for her thesis. She was double-majoring in hospital administration and biology. She had wanted to follow in her father's footsteps and become a medical doctor but as the heiress to Takani Incorporated, it was a better career choice to select a major that gave her the background to run the empire instead.

Upon exiting the bathroom after her morning toilet, Megumi noticed a thick file that had not been on her desk the night before. The red letters on the cover page left no doubt as to what, or whom, the file pertained.

**~O~O~O~**

Akio Takani waved Megumi into his office as he finished his phone call. He noticed that she held the file he had had prepared for her. Megumi sat across from him and waited until he was done.

"Dad, thank you, but I won't be needing this." She began without preamble. She placed the file on his desk and stood. "I want to get to know Sano, but not through this." Bowing respectfully, she left.

Akio gazed thoughtfully after her. He nodded in approval.

* * *

*****Mrs. Takani is referring to getting a professional consultant to find the most auspicious and lucky date for the wedding (think Feng shui, metaphysics, astrological calendars, and the like).

Omiai or miai is loosely translated as an "arranged marriage" and it literally means "looking at one another." It is described as "a meeting opportunity with more serious considerations for the future". These were fact-checked with the ultimate source, Wikipedia. LoL

Thank you to everyone who's reviewed. It warms the cockles of my heart.

Anon, as a guest reviewer, I'll reply to you here. (^^,) Thank you for your review! I'm glad you don't think it's over the top for Megumi to not know anything about Sano. Wow, I think I might actually have twice as many first cousins. I need to start counting… I'm really happy you're liking this story. I hope it does not disappoint!


	4. A Right Start

It was a lovely Friday morning and the Takanis were spending the weekend with the Sagaras in their home in the beautiful Chubu region countryside. The weather had since lost the warmth of summer, now well into the temperatures of autumn, Megumi's favorite season. Sanosuke's cousins Kaoru and Yahiko, whom Megumi had met on a few occasions growing up, were also joining the party. The mini vacation was one that had been discussed a few months before and, as the parents thought, perfect for the two they wanted to push together. The day before, Sanosuke had dropped in and asked if Megumi would drive up to the estate with him as he was going earlier in the day than the rest of the party who were following after his father's meetings were concluded. Megumi's parents had no objections and in fact encouraged it, if Michiko Takani's shooing gestures were anything to go by. Megumi, deciding it would be the best start to her mission of learning more about her intended, didn't protest.

A knock. "Come in.

"Miss Megumi, Mr. Sanosuke has arrived."

"Thank you, Kaiyo. Let him know I'll be right down." The maid bowed and left the room.

True to his word, the day after their conversation, Megumi's father had spoken with the Sagaras and they agreed that this modified arrangement would be for the best. Megumi's mother was still rather upset that she might not be getting Sanosuke as a son-in-law as evidenced by her teary eyes every time she looked in her daughter's direction. Megumi was used to her mother getting overly emotional and didn't let the meltdowns bother her.

Dressed in a comfortable pair of dark jeans and a deep green blouse, Megumi gave her ebony ponytail one more sweep of the brush, grabbed her purse, and headed downstairs to greet Sano.

Her mother was chatting with Sano when Megumi entered the living room. She saw that he was also dressed casually, his long sleeved shirt a deep shade of blue which made his hair look darker than it usually was. The sleeves were rolled up, exposign his forearms. This was the first time they were meeting since he had brought her the vases of flowers three days prior. The flowers had been distributed throughout the house but a few were still left to grace the living room.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Sano." Megumi greeted, standing next to him.

"Ohayo." Sano leaned in and brushed his lips against her cheek. Megumi felt an unfamiliar jolt at the contact and attributed it to static shock which typically became more and more common as the temperatures dropped.

"Now that you're here, say goodbye and enjoy the drive!" Michiko kissed them both, telling them to 'be good.' Both were barely able to grab their coats before they were being ushered out the door.

They stood looking askance at each other when Sanosuke started laughing as they stood on the doorstep. Megumi had never heard him laugh this way before, in fact, he rarely laughed. He laughed in company if someone told a joke or humorous anecdote, but she never heard him really laugh out of complete mirth before. It gave her a strange feeling to witness it now. It was… _nice_. She had to smile at his apparent enjoyment of her mother's antics. He ushered her to his waiting car with a hand against her back. "Shall we?"

**~O~O~O~**

The Sagara country home was three hours outside of Nagoya. Megumi had never been, but her parents had gone as guests a few times. Sanosuke skillfully wove the car through Friday traffic, Megumi comfortable against the rich leather seat.

"Watch out!" Megumi called out when another car suddenly cut in front of them. Sanosuke smoothly passed the offending vehicle without missing a beat. "That idiot, doesn't he have eyes?" She groused.

"Relax, Kitsune, I won't let anything happen to you." Sano reached across the space between them and patted Megumi on the head. She shoved his hand back to his side.

"Don't patronize me!"

"I would never." Megumi huffed and crossed her arms, pointedly ignoring him and staring out the window.

"Aww, come on, Meg, don't be like that. This will be a terrible drive if ya keep giving off that aura." When she didn't change her stance or speak up, he changed tactics. "Alright, I'm sorry. Next time I won't pat you on the head – I'll just kiss ya instead." Megumi gasped and glared. Sanosuke's grin was downright naughty.

"You keep your hands to yourself and we'll be fine." She said firmly.

Fifteen minutes later, Megumi's ire had cooled off somewhat. She had promised to try and get to know Sano after all. She asked him why they were driving up earlier than the others and he explained that he usually went ahead whenever the family stayed in the country to take care of estate business before everyone arrived.

"I hope you don't get bored while I'm holed up in the study with the caretaker."

"Don't worry about me, I don't bore easily."

"Good. I'll make it up to you afterwards."

"Oh?" Megumi felt unusually playful despite her earlier peevishness at his actions. "How would you make it up to me?"

He glanced at her sideways and grinned. "I cook up a mean beef itamemono."

"You cook?" She would never have guessed.

He shrugged. "I interned abroad the summer between my sophomore and junior year. I quickly got tired of the food over there so I looked up Japanese dishes and gave cooking a try. It took me quite a few times before I could get even the soups right, but it paid off. I only ate German food if I wanted to."

"I'm impressed, Sagara. Truly, I am." Her smile was warm.

"You can be impressed after you taste the itamemono."

The conversation turned to cuisine and while Megumi liked Italian and Sanosuke enjoyed Persian, both agreed that Japanese cooking was still the best. Eventually the two lapsed into silence and Megumi found that it wasn't a strange feeling to be together without conversation. It felt _comfortable_. The trees lining the roadside were in a riot of the golds, reds, and oranges of autumn.

"Did the information help?" Sano asked, breaking the stillness.

"What information?"

"Your father told me he was creating a dossier on me." He said, tone even. Megumi didn't veil her surprise at this revelation.

"I'm sorry, my father shouldn't ha—" Sanosuke cut her off.

"It's alright. He was upfront about it instead of going behind my back, which he could have easily done. It's also a way to make sure I am who I say I am. I could respect that."

Megumi didn't know what to say. He knew about the file and he didn't resist or resent the fact? She would have been outraged if their roles had been reversed. She shook her head.

"No."

"No?"

"The information didn't help." Megumi watched his profile. His eyebrows lowered as he considered her statement. Then his face cleared and he looked at her.

"You didn't read it." Megumi shook her head in confirmation. "Why not?"

She turned in her seat to face him more fully. "If we are to stand a chance of becoming more than what we are right now," she swept her hand between them, "I don't want to learn about Sagara Sanosuke on paper. I believe that the right way to learn about you would be to go straight to the source."

A pleased smile graced his handsome face. "More between us, huh?" He wagged his eyebrows.

"Ugh!" Megumi rolled her eyes and swatted his shoulder. "Shut up." Sanosuke laughed again as they pulled up to the manor.

* * *

Itamemono – Japanese stir fry

I don't usually write author's notes, much less ones this long, but here are quite a few comments on this chapter. Director's Commentary, if you will. (^^,)

March is graduation month in Japan. This story begins in September, with Megumi's one month to get to know Sano to end sometime in early November.

I'm going to try and add as many of the RK characters as I can reasonably handle. I'm not very good with multiple-thread stories as evidenced by my penchant for straightforward one-shots (just makes life so much easier!) so I try to keep other characters' involvement to a minimum.

I apologize if my characterization of the Japanese countryside outside Nagoya is completely wrong. I don't actually know if three hours out of the city is already the countryside… Gomen…

Seeing as how this story is on a larger scale than my usual ones, I'm being a responsible writer and actually plotting out the points I want to hit. I even created a calendar to make sure I have the events reasonably 'dated.' I'm trusting that these tools will keep me from becoming overwhelmed and giving up altogether. As I mentioned before, you, dear readers, keep me going so thank you!

Anon, I sat down and counted my first cousins. I overestimated – there are actually just 31. LoL Exactly. Megumi's request is perfectly reasonable and I honestly don't think that any of the four parents are actually dictatorial and would force their wishes on either of the two children. They just really, really, really, want this marriage to happen! I know, right? It would be too good to resist! Potential skeletons in the closet at her fingertips... But yeah, she wants to go about this with a clean slate, so to speak. Thanks for reviewing!


	5. The Young Master

Thanks to Sanosuke's driving, the normally three hour trip was completed in just shy of two and a half. Sanosuke had called the house when they were an hour out to let the staff know to expect them for lunch.

"_Will that be enough time for them to prepare a meal? I don't mind grabbing lunch along the way."_

"_They've known we're coming so the staff was already getting ready, it was just a matter of what time they needed to set the table. Thank you though, it's good to know you're not squeamish about eating at a mom and pop."_

_Megumi lifted her chin at Sano's implication. "Excuse me, but I am not a snob." _

"_Didn't say ya were. Just a clean freak though."_

"_I resent that. I am hardly a clean freak." Sanosuke turned to her as if to say 'Sure.' "I'm not! Rather, I'm on the safe side but I'm not obsessive about it."_

"_If you say so." Sano smirked. Megumi narrowed her eyes at him. _

"_Washing your hands regularly and not touching questionable surfaces doth not a clean freak make."_

Upon their arrival, they were met by the Yoshida's, an elderly couple who had taken care of the estate for the Sagaras since before Sano had been born. Megumi watched as Sano warmly greeted Toshio and Hitomi, hugging them both. Megumi could tell they adored Sano by how Hitomi held his hands and how Toshio broke into a smile.

"This is Ms. Takani. Dr. and Mrs. Takani will be coming up with Otousan and Okaasan this evening. Megumi didn't miss how Sano didn't introduce her as his fiancée. She didn't know if she was grateful for it. Megumi and the Yoshida's bowed. It seemed Toshio still guessed at her connection to Sano as shown by the smile and the twinkle in his eye.

"Welcome, Ms. Takani. It's a pleasure to meet any friend of the Young Master's."

"Toshio-san, I told ya to stop calling me 'Young Master. It's so formal.'" Sano rubbed the back of his head, his expression mock-petulant.

It was a testament to their decades of service and their place in Sano's affection when Hitomi shook her head in disagreement. "We were around before your father was born and we witnessed you grow up into a wonderful young man. You will always be the Young Master to us."

Megumi had to hide a smile when Sano reddened at the faithful servant's declaration. Megumi broke in to relieve Sano from his apparent state of embarrassment, although she herself found it extremely endearing.

"It's lovely to meet people who have taken such good care of Sano." Sano smiled gratefully at Megumi for diverting the Yoshida's attention.

"Welcome, Ms. Takani. We hope you enjoy your stay."

"Thank you, I'm sure I will. And please, call me Megumi."

Toshio ordered two house hands to unload the weekend cases from Sano's car into their respective bedrooms.

**~O~O~O~**

The Sagara home was a large, sprawling, single-level mansion seamlessly blending traditional shoin-zukuri elements and comforts of a Japanese home with European elegance and modern amenities. Megumi found it lovely and was gratified by the pleased expression on Sano's face when she told him as much. Sano proved himself an excellent guide as he walked Megumi through the various rooms to kill time before lunch.

"The land has been in the family since the 17th century. It's been cut down to about half the size it used to be since then, though. The original mansion didn't suffer any major damage during World War II but a fire burned down half of it in '55 which led to almost a decade of redesigning and reconstruction. Some of the old house still remains. You'll recognize it when you see it."

Megumi understood what Sano meant when he took her to the center of the mansion. Aged hardwood pillars lent a majestic air to the hall, giving Megumi a thrill to be in a structure that had been around for centuries.

"Yeah, I feel that way too. Every time." Megumi looked at Sano in surprise. She hadn't said anything. As if to answer her unspoken question, he added, "It shows on your face." She hadn't been aware he was even looking at her. Megumi's cheeks dusted a light pink.

"I like history so thank you for sharing this house's story." She smoothed her hand over a square-cut pillar. "I love that even if we live in a modern age where technology and scientific advancement is a day-to-day occurrence, we can still look back at where we came from. It's rather humbling but at the same time…" She trailed off, unable to put her feelings to words.

"It's an honor." Sano injected. Megumi nodded her head in agreement. "It's an honor to be the caretakers of such a rich piece of history."

"Yes." Megumi's voice escaped in a whisper. Her heart beat faster and her senses seemed to focus solely on the man standing before her. Sano was looking at her, holding her gaze captive. The space between them felt charged and Megumi wondered what it would feel like if, maybe, Sano kissed her. The sound of approaching footsteps had her taking half a step back, eyes wide. Sano quickly turned around, his larger frame shielding the flustered young woman from the servant who entered to inform them that lunch was ready.

"Megumi?" Sano held out his hand to her. She took it after a moment's hesitation. Sano didn't speak but tucked her hand into his arm and led the way to the dining room.

**~O~O~O~**

Lunch was a simple affair but each dish was extremely delicious. Sano explained that Hitomi supervised the household and was an excellent cook.

"Hitomi-san inspired my love for home-cooked meals. For a time when I was growing up, she and Toshio-san lived with us in the city. She kept me well-fed." He smiled at the memory. "When I went off to college, they returned here since my parents were often away anyway."

"When do I get to taste Hitomi-san's protégé's celebrated itamemono?" Megumi asked with a smile. There had been no mention of the incident in the main hall and for that, she was relieved. She wouldn't even know where to begin if that conversation came up.

Sano lowered his bowl. "I haven't forgotten. If Hitomi-san won't mind, I'll handle tomorrow's lunch."

After lunch, Sano excused himself to attend to estate matters, leaving Megumi in Mrs. Yoshida's capable hands. The elderly woman was tickled pink when Megumi praised the meal and mentioned how Sano still fondly remembered her cooking from when he was a boy.

"The Young Master, bless his heart, is too kind. He makes this old woman's heart younger whenever he visits."

Mrs. Yoshida led Megumi to the wing where all the bedrooms were located, the only side of the house she still had not seen from Sano's earlier tour. The rooms for the family were to the right of the hallway and the guest rooms were across, on the left. Megumi was given a room next to her parents'. Asking her to let the staff know if she needed anything, Mrs. Yoshida left Megumi to rest if she wished.

**~O~O~O~**

Her assigned room, minimalist in its furnishing and décor, was lovely in an understated way. A set of shoji stood open, allowing a refreshing breeze to waft in from the garden. A low bed was centered against the opposite wall from the hallway; from a single touch, Megumi could tell the sheets were of the finest Egyptian cotton. A glance in the closest showed that her clothes for the weekend were already unpacked. Feeling restless, Megumi decided to stretch her legs. She grabbed her sneakers and stopped by the kitchen on her way out, asking Mrs. Yoshida where the best place would be for a walk. The elderly lady suggested the back garden, the one that Megumi's room overlooked. Megumi thanked her and exited the house.

She must have been in the garden for about fifteen minutes when a bark somewhere behind her caused Megumi's heart to skip a beat. She whirled around in alarm, hand to her throat, suddenly terrified that the estate might have large dogs who didn't appreciate strange women walking around. She couldn't see the dog but she didn't dare move just in case she excited it into running after her. A sharp whistle rang out and a series of short barks followed. Unable to see the animal and deciding it was better to know what was going on than to wait until it came after her, Megumi gathered her courage and retraced her steps. She was met with the sight of Sano being enthusiastically greeted by a tawny bear of a dog. Sano was crouched down on the path, long arms keeping the overly excited canine from licking his face. "Down, boy. It's good to see ya too." The dog finally settled down, its shaggy tail still wagging happily. Suddenly the dog caught Megumi's scent and bounded in her direction. Megumi froze. "Notaro, heel!" Sano called out in an authoritative voice. The dog immediately stopped and dropped on its haunches, whimpering sadly as if it had been reprimanded. Sano strode past Notaro and grasped Megumi's arms. "Are you okay?" Megumi nodded, laughing weakly.

"I'm sorry, he just surprised me."

"You're still afraid of dogs, aren't you?

When she was five, a dog had gotten free from its master and run up to a terrified Megumi as she and some other children had been playing in the park. She wasn't harmed, but she had been extremely wary of dogs ever since.

"You remember that?" Megumi asked in surprise.

"I don't forget where you're concerned." With that statement Sano drew Megumi to his side and turned back toward Notaro. "Here, boy." The dog got up and trotted over obediently. Sano knelt down, pulling an unresisting Megumi down with him. "This is Megumi, she's with me." With his free hand, Sano patted the dog's hand who gave a happy grin, his tongue hanging out. "It's okay, he won't hurt you. He's still a puppy and gets easily carried away." Megumi extended her hand tentatively. Notaro sniffed the offered hand and crowded closer when she petted him on the head. "See? He likes you." Megumi nodded and relaxed a little more against Sano.

"Yeah."

"Come on, I'll give ya a tour of the gardens before everyone else arrives."

* * *

Itamemono - Japanese stir fry

Shoji - traditional sliding doors.

**Notes on the story:**

I've decided to move the timeline back to September instead of the story starting in December. I've gone back and tweaked the previous chapters to reflect that.

As always, thank you, thank you, to my readers. Please do review, it makes me happy and that helps get me in a writing mood! Win-win! Have a happy and safe weekend, everyone!


	6. At the End of the Day

Megumi spent a pleasant hour with Sanosuke through the estate's beautifully landscaped gardens. As with the house's history, Sano showed himself well-versed with the ground's history as well. Megumi was pleasantly surprised to discover that the Sagara's kept a few horses and Sano readily agreed that they could go riding sometime over the weekend.

The SUV with both sets of parents was pulling up the driveway when the two walked back to the house. Instead of entering through the back, the pair went around front to welcome the others.

"Hello, darling!" Sano's mother called out with a wave as she exited the vehicle. The Yoshida's were once again on hand to welcome the party. Greetings were exchanged and everyone trooped into the house.

"So, Megumi, has my son given you a tour of the place?"

"Hai, Oji-san. Sano was extremely informative and told me of the impressive history of your home."

"Good, good."

"It's very lovely. I look forward to enjoying my stay here."

Sagara Tamayo beamed at Megumi. "I'm glad you like it, Megumi-chan. Kaoru and Yahiko are arriving tonight. You've met them before, ne?"

"Yes, a few times."

Kaoru was eighteen and a college freshman. Megumi had met her when she visited her relatives during the summer and though they weren't very close, Megumi considered the younger girl a friend and enjoyed her company. Yahiko was an energetic boy of thirteen who loved to tease his older sister as a funny way of showing his affection. The boy idolized Sanosuke and was a chatterbox with Megumi. It would be a lively weekend.

Everyone dispersed to their respective rooms with the exception of Sano who went back to the study to consult with Mr. Yoshida.

Megumi woke up and noticed the shadows across the tatami mats on the floor. She had lain down to take a short nap but a glance at the clock said otherwise; she had fallen asleep for almost two hours. She changed into a different blouse and braided her hair. Knocking, and getting no answer, she peeked in on her parents' room and found it empty. She made her way to the living room and found her and Sano's mother having tea. Tamayo saw her and patted the couch next to her.

"Come, my dear. Join us!" Megumi sat down and asked where the men were. "Sano-kun is still with Toshio-san and the other two are probably outside somewhere." Tamayo served Megumi tea. "How are your studies, Megumi-chan?"

"She's graduating at the top of her class." Megumi's mother beamed.

"Okaasan." Megumi said, embarrassed.

"Don't be embarrassed!" Tamayo exclaimed. "Parents are allowed to be proud of such wonderful and talented children. You'll know what I mean when you have your own." A wistful look came across the two older women then as they looked at Megumi whose cheeks tinged pink. Suddenly Tamayo switched gears. "Now, Hitomi-san tells me Sano is cooking lunch tomorrow. He's rather good, if I do say so myself. He learned when he went abroad a few years ago…"

Megumi listened attentively as Mrs. Sagara regaled her and her mother with story after story of Sanosuke. The women were laughing hard when Sano found them an hour later. "Dare I ask?" He asked in amusement as he entered the room, taking the seat next to Mrs. Takani and across from Megumi. Sano thanked her when Megumi served him tea, unaware of the pleased looks on their mothers' faces.

"Your dear mother was just sharing stories about you, Sano-kun."

Sano placed a hand over his heart and groaned, trying to look mortified. "If you were hoping to impress them, Mother, I'm afraid that was the wrong way to go about it!"

"Oh, but you're wrong! You were such a cute child. Remember that time, Tamayo, when he called my house to ask after Megumi after the dog incident? He sounded so concerned!"

Megumi looked at Sano. She didn't' know he had done that. Sano avoided her gaze and intently studied the pastry on his napkin. He was saved by the other two men joining them.

**~O~O~O~**

Sagara Shiro hung up the phone and informed everyone that the Kamiya's were arriving in a few minutes. They would just be in time for dinner.

"Sano, why don't you and Megumi go to greet your cousins?" The two obediently stood at the front door to welcome the last of their party and were surprised to find Katsu, the eldest Kamiya cousin driving.

"Megumi!" Kaoru jumped out of the car as soon as it stopped and ran up the steps, giving her a hug.

"Hello, Kaoru-chan." Megumi smiled at the younger woman. Yahiko followed close at his sister's heels.

"Hello, onna-sensei!" He had taken to calling Megumi 'lady doctor' after she had washed and bandaged his scraped knees after a skateboard trick gone wrong two summers ago.

"Hello, Yahiko. You've grown a lot since I last saw you." The boy already stood a little higher than her shoulder. Yahiko nodded happily.

"Yep! I eat a lot and exercise. I'll be as tall as Oniisan in no time!"

"I'm sure you will," Megumi said. "Wha—" She gasped when she found herself lifted off her feet into a bear hug. She could see Sano with a scowl on his face walk up the steps from the car where he had been unloading the trunk and calmly smack the back of his cousin's head.

"Itai!"

"Unhand m—Megumi, ya big lug." No one else caught it but Megumi could swear he almost said _my fiancée_.

"I wanted a hug too." Katsu whined, unapologetic but he released Megumi. Sano ignored him.

"You could have greeted me like a normal person, Katsu." Megumi crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow. Katsu gave her a puppy dog look and Megumi rolled her eyes at this antics. It was heard to imagine that he was the same age as his more mature cousin.

"Carry your own luggage." Sano dumped a large duffel and a small case into his cousin's arms as he marched past him into the house with a suitcase in one hand. Or not. Katsu grunted at the load and trudged in after Sano.

"Sano's jealous." Kaoru said unnecessarily to Megumi who simply giggled, a foxy smile on her lips.

**~O~O~O~**

At dinner, Megumi was seated between Mr. Sagara to her left and Katsu to her right. Dinner was underway with more of Mrs. Yoshida's delicious cooking.

"So Megumi, how long have you and my lucky cousin being dating?"

"We're no—"

"If you're not together yet, he better watch out or I'll charm you away from him." Katsu smiled roguishly. Sano glared at him from across the table but was unable to do anything lest he attract the older folks' attention.

"Really, Katsu. Don't be a tease." Megumi scolded the man for his audaciousness.

Megumi noted the similarities between the cousins; both were well-built and dark-haired. Sano stood an inch or two taller than his cousin and wore his hair shorter, with gravity-defying spikes. Katsu's hair fell to his collar and could rival even Megumi's in shine. The similarities ended there. Sano, though not anti-social, was definitely not as talkative as any of his Kamiya cousins. Megumi had seen have playful before but not flirtatious in the way Katsu was. Megumi knew Katsu meant no harm so she didn't mind his outrageous overtures but found them entertaining instead. Sano didn't seem to share her sentiment.

"Now that everyone's here," Shiro began, "let me officially welcome you. Please consider this your home and do whatever you'd like. You are all here for a relaxing time." Everyone expressed their thanks.

"Oji-san, may we ride the horsers?" Yahiko asked from his seat between his aunt and his brother.

"Hai. You may but you can only do it when you're supervised. The horses are well-mannered but I would feel better if you didn't go out on your own." Yahiko promised he wouldn't.

**~O~O~O~**

After dinner, Kaoru convinced Megumi to go with her for a bath in the external bathing house. "After all, a hot soak would be the best close to our day after all the travelling." The girls changed out of their clothes and into yukata. They wrapped towels around their hair and headed to the bathhouse.

The bathhouse was actually a section of the property that was set up around a small hot spring. The original spring had been expanded to accommodate two medium-sized pools, the pools separated by artfully placed boulders and shrubs. The area was surrounded by a wooden fence and tall hedges, protecting the occupants from the wind and any unwanted eyes. The girls picked a pool and shed their coverings, slipping quickly into the hot water.

"So good," Kaoru sighed, leaning back against the side of the pool.

"We should to get massages too, then it'll be perfect." Megumi added. They closed their eyes and relaxed, taking sips of cold water from their canteens every few minutes to keep hydrated. A happy bark intruded on their repose and Megumi opened her eyes to see Notaro come bounding toward the pool. She treaded across the pool to the side closer to him. Rising a little higher above the water, she leant forward on the ledge, reaching to pat the dog's head, her earlier fear of him a distant memory.

"What are you doing here, huh?"

"Notato!" A voice called out accompanied by the sound of running feet. Sano appeared where the path broke through the hedge and stumbled to a stop. Megumi shrieked and sank into the water. Sano turned red and flung a hand over his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry! I didn't know you were here!" He backed up and almost fell over Notaro who was circling him, tail wagging. "I didn't see anything, I swear!" His ears and neck had turned red as well.

"Baka!" Megumi threw a washcloth at him which hit him squarely on the chest where the piece of terrycloth clung for a moment then slid off, leaving a darkening trail of water on his shirt. Sano backed up, followed by Notaro.

Kaoru giggled and swam over to Megumi's side. "His face!" She chortled. "He couldn't look away!"

"Oh, stop it." Megumi protested, cheeks pink. Kaoru laughed louder.

* * *

Oji-san means 'uncle' or is used to refer to someone old enough to be your father. The female equivalent is 'Obasan'.

Oniisan is older brother. Yahiko uses it for Sano as a term of respect. He'll call his own older brother Oniichan which is basically the same thing.

Just a recap on the parentals' names:

Sagara Shiro and Tamayo

Takani Akio and Michiko

Katsu wasn't originally planned to be a part of the Kamiya family and I had already written Yahiko as having a crush on the onna-sensei which irritates Sano but then, what better fun than to have an older guy flirting with Megumi? Tada! Enter cousin Katsu. He's harmless, but Sano still doesn't appreciate it when he turns on the charm. Haha *wicked laugh*

To native Japanese speakers, please do point out any errors I make with the titles and whatever else you notice. I would really appreciate it!


	7. Morning Activities

Saturday promised to be another beautiful autumn day. Megumi stretched and breathed the fresh air. She wriggled her toes, feeling energized and excited for the new day. Since the trip was for leisure purposes, there really wasn't a schedule planned but she knew Sano's lunch and horseback riding were on the books. She had also seen a tennis court when Sano toured her through the grounds so there was that as well. Megumi washed her face and changed into day clothes. Her parents were also up when she looked in on them next door. She was out in the hallway when Kaoru found her. The girl grabbed her hand and hauled Megumi with her to the dining room for breakfast. They were the first to arrive followed by Sano tailed by a still yawning Yahiko.

"Ohayo." They greeted.

"Ohayo gozaimasu. Where's Katsu?" Megumi asked.

"He sleeps in every chance he gets." Kaoru answered.

The two couples arrived and everyone settled in to a breakfast spread of eggs, sausages and fruit.

"What do you have planned this morning, Sano?" Shiro asked his son.

"I'm going to town to grab a few ingredients for lunch so anyone who wants to join me is welcome to."

The Sagara estate was a few miles out from a small town that was more like a village. Megumi thought it quaint and picturesque as they drove through the day before.

"I'll join you." Megumi offered. Sano looked mildly surprised.

"Okay."

**~O~O~O~**

Yahiko had been the only other one who wanted to go but after a sudden pained look on his face, he nervously said he didn't want to go after all. Megumi shrugged and finished her breakfast.

"So what are we looking for?" She and Sano were walking side by side along the vendor's stalls. They were currently in the produce section of the market. It was still early that some were still just setting out their produce. They had already gone through the meat section and Sano had only pointed out what cuts he wanted to the butcher and told the man he would be back for them later.

"Green beans, bok choi, bell peppers, and baby corn. The rest we have back at the house." He snapped a bean and munched on it. "Yoi. This is good." He turned to the elderly vendor. "This is some fresh produce ya have, obaasan." The elderly woman beamed at the praise.

"Hai, hai. We do our best, young sir and you certainly have an eye for them!" She looked at Megumi who blushed at the implication.

"Ohohoho, no, no, it's not like that!"

"Obaasan speaks the truth. A bag of these, please."

"That will be 145 yen, young man."

"What, no discount?" Sano picked up a tomato. "How about ya let me have this for free, obaasan?"

"Oh, fine." The old woman tsked good naturedly. Sano fished out some money and paid for the beans They moved on the next stall. Sano tested everything he needed and praised the vendor for the quality of his product. This went on until they had covered the whole section. Sano then led the way back to the meat section to pick up the cuts he had ordered earlier. By the time they were ready to go back to the car, Sano's basket was full. Megumi offered to help carry some of the items but he refused. "Thanks, but I got this." He tapped her on the nose. "I would need your help in the kitchen later though."

"You practically bought something from everyone," Megumi observed on their drive back. She glanced at the basket on the floor in the back of the car. It was overflowing with more than what Sano had said he needed. "Why?"

Sano rubbed the back of his neck, a gesture Megumi was quickly beginning to recognize as one he did when he was embarrassed. "Ahh… Well, I have a weakness for shopping." He offered.

"You didn't really bargain with them either." Sano knew he was caught.

"We were the first costumers for the day for most of them." He stated simply.

Megumi was amazed. "Sagara, you're something else."

Sano rubbed the back of his neck again. "Want to have a tennis match when we get back?" Megumi laughed at his discomfort and agreed.

**~O~O~O~**

Megumi had participated in tennis competitions throughout high school and her doubles team with Katsu easily beat Sano and Kaoru's duo.

"That's it! It's girls against guys next game!" Kaoru yelled.

"But I like where I am!" Katsu protested.

"Oi, Keep your eyes on the ball." Sano drawled. Katsu had the baseline and Sano knew he was enjoying the 'view'.

The second game went to Megumi's team again.

"I thought you would have been more of a challenge, Sano." Megumi sang out.

He shrugged. "Eh, you're a guest. I would hate to make ya cry."

"Hey!"

"Oh ho! I hear a challenge, Megumi!" Katsu egged on.

"Fine, you and me, Sagara."

"Ya sure, Takani?"

"No tears, Sagara."

"I'll bring ya the tissues myself."

"I'll help with clean up after I shatter you."

"Brave words, Takani."

"I'll show you, Sagara."

Kaoru rolled her eyes. They were so obviously _flirting_.

"Let's start then."

Megumi served Sano a topspin which he easily returned. The game was on.

"Ugh!" Megumi groaned and returned Sano's flat serve. The spectators cheered.

"Nice, Takani." Sano praised, and handily swung a powerful backhand. Megumi ran and barely made it in time. Back and forth, back and forth. The ball spun and flew across the court. An occasional grunt or groan marked the players' effort.

"Deuce!" Kaoru called out. Both opponents were breathing hard. They had been just one point off from each other for the past half hour and it seemed it wasn't about to change any time soon.

"You guys, how about a coin toss? Heads is declared winner, huh?" Katsu suggested.

"Reset." Sano ventured.

"First to score." Megumi agreed. Both took their places. Sano held the ball in his hand and bounced it twice. Megumi bent her knees, ready to spring into action. Two pairs of eyes narrowed in concentration. The autumn sun shone warm and sweat trickled down necks and backs. Breathe in. Breathe out. The thud of the racquet making contact with the ball rang out across the court. Megumi shot forward.

She knew even before she had completely landed on her leading foot that she had miscalculated. Not a second later her error was confirmed when the ball spun away from her. Megumi reached for the ball but it was too late. Sano had won.

"Good game, Kitsune. You made me break into a sweat." They shook hands.

"Don't rest to easily, Rooster-head, there'll be a rematch." Megumi didn't let go of his hand and tugged Sano closer. "That was a hard serve which took me weeks to learn."

Sano leaned in. "I learn fast when my interest is piqued." Megumi scowled at him and released his hand.

"Don't you have a lunch to make?"

"You're helping me so don't wander off." Megumi waved her hand to indicate that she heard him and headed back into the house to take a shower.

* * *

In some cultures, the first sale of the day indicates how well the rest of the day's sales would go. For many, they go shopping early in the day because that's when vendors are eager to make a sale and are most willing to bargain down. By buying from the vendors at full price, but still making it seem as if he had bargained, Sano was practically giving them a "blessed" start to their day.

Okay, I totally don't' know how to play tennis. I looked up some articles online and that's how I got the different types of serves. Sano's winning serve is a kick serve which is apparently hard to learn. He's not trained at the same level as Megumi so you can imagine our Kitsune's surprise and indignation when she lost to him! Nyayhahaha


	8. Equine Excursions

After a quick shower, Megumi joined Sano in the kitchen. He already had all the vegetables washed and laid out on dishcloths to drip-dry. Megumi had to stifle a giggle when she saw him wearing an apron. It didn't fit into the image of Sanosuke Sagara, one of Japan's most eligible bachelors but he looked completely relaxed in his environment and moved confidently around the spacious kitchen.

"That's for you." Sano indicated an apron folded on the counter. Megumi put it on and stood beside Sano who was deftly slicing away.

"What do I do?"

"These need to be chopped up. You can put them in that tray after you're done." He reached across her back, pressing her against the counter. Megumi stilled, his chest warm where it rested against her back even through their clothes. She faintly registered a drawer opening and closing then a small object being pressed into her palm. "Wake up, Kitsune. You can daydream about me later."

"Wha—excuse me!" Megumi sputtered indignantly.

"Watch your fingers." Sano nodded at the vegetable peeler in her hand. Megumi rolled her eyes and began peeling the vegetables.

All the ingredients were washed, chopped, sliced, and ready to go. "Okay, now on to the fun part." Sano declared. He pulled out a large wok from one of the cabinets and placed it on the range. He fired it up and waited a minute or two before adding oil. As soon as it was hot enough, he sautéed the garlic until the scent came out and followed it with the onions and bell peppers. Megumi watched in fascination as ingredient after ingredient went into the wok and the mouth-watering aromas permeated the air.

"My hair smells like sautéed vegetables now," she sighed mournfully over her freshly washed tresses. Silently, Sano turned around and wrapped one arm around her waist, holding the shocked young woman close; then he threaded his free hand into her raven locks. Tilting her head to the side, he pressed his nose behind her ear and breathed in.

"Smells fine to me." Then just as suddenly he was facing the stove again as if nothing happened. Megumi felt weak and had to lean more of her weight against the counter behind her, unable to even muster the strength to scold the rooster-head.

"All done." Sano announced after a few minutes. He blew on a piece of beef to cool it off then held the fork to her lips to taste.

"Oishi!" Megumi exclaimed. "This is delicious – you certainly weren't lying when you said you made a mean itamemono." Sano grinned.

"Glad you approve. Now let's get outta here before Hitomi-san chases us out."

Everyone agreed with Megumi's assessment of Sano's cooking over lunch which was served in a different room from where they had eaten the previous meals. The setup was distinctly traditional with the dishes served on low tables and the shoji open to allow an unrestricted view of the gardens.

"This is very good, Sano-kun!"

"I want to be this good when I'm older, Oniisan!"

"I'll admit you're one up on this one, cousin." Katsu said between mouthfuls.

"I wasn't aware there was a competition," Sano muttered. He had gone red under the compliments and looked like he wanted to disappear. Megumi came to realize that although Sano certainly didn't have a false sense of humility about his talents, he didn't like being praised about them either. Couple those facts with what she had seen of his actions earlier that morning at the market, Sanosuke Sagara definitely made for a fascinating character study.

**~O~O~O~**

Tamayo encouraged them to go riding that afternoon while the parents opted to relax around the house. Sano made a call to a neighboring farm and asked to rent a few of their horses since the Sagaras only had two. The horses were duly delivered an hour later.

Yahiko was barely controlling himself from jumping up and down in excitement. "Calm down, kid, you'll excite the horses." Sano warned as the group trooped to the stable. Four of the horses were saddled up when they arrived.

"How come the fifth one isn't saddled?" Megumi wondered out loud.

"That big brute is Sano's."

"His name's Shogun." Sano interjected, offended on his horse's behalf at being called a 'brute'.

"It went let anyone else saddle him, much less ride him – I should know." Katsu winced at the memory. Sano approached the large beast who nickered at his approach. Sano patted the horse's flank and proceeded to get him ready for a ride. Yahiko was given the other horse, a docile mare which Mrs. Sagara favored on the rare occasions she rode. The borrowed horses went to the other three riders who had all had prior riding experience. Since their mounts had been walked over from the farm, the three went ahead of Yahiko and Sano at Sano's insistence since the two still had to lead their horses around the paddock for a few turns to stretch the animals' legs before hitting the field.

Katsu set a brisk canter which the other two easily matched. The crisp air blew against Megumi's face and she smiled in delight. She was having a marvelous time and she hadn't even thought of the engagement all day even with her constant interaction with Sano. Could she be softening toward the idea? She needed to take some time to sort through everything she's learned about him in just the past week but so far… So far, he was proving to be a wonderful person. She wouldn't mind learning more about him. Kaoru's shriek broke through her thoughts as the older Kamiya siblings horsed around. Megumi grinned as she sped up to join them. The family wasn't half bad either.

"Sanosuke-sama!" A house hand called after Sano and Yahiko as they were leaving the stable yard. Sano pulled Shogun to a halt. "Sir, a phone call for you from a Mr. Himura." Yahiko slumped in his saddle, disappointed at the delay. Sano considered the boy for a moment.

"Stay within sight of the stable, Yahiko. I'll be right back." Yahiko brightened that he hadn't been told to get off his mount. He nodded. Sano dismounted and secured Shogun to a nearby post. "Goro, please keep an eye on him."

**~O~O~O~**

"I wonder what happened to the other two. They should be here by now." Kaoru twisted around in her saddle to look back in the direction of the house. A low hill obstructed a view of the stables and the field was empty.

"They're fine, probably climbing the hill as we speak."

"Let's ride back and meet them." Megumi proposed. The trio turned and made their way back.

Goro kept a careful watch on The Young Master's cousin. The boy didn't seem to be the foolhardy kind but Goro was still nervous lest something go wrong. Horses were big animals after all, even if Mr. Yahiko's mount was the gentle Lady Shikibu. Currently, the horse was walking sedately across the yard just outside the fence separating the open fields from the stable. A quarter of a mile away, an old man in his equally old truck labored up a hill. Suddenly, through no one's fault, a gasket exploded under the car's hood and although the driver was not harmed, the sound was as loud as a small bomb detonating. Lady Shikibu reared in terror and took to the ground running, Yahiko still on her back.

Megumi saw it before the sound reached her ears. Yahiko's horse was running straight at them, Yahiko low on the saddle with a terrified look on his face. In the distance, she could see Sano galloping after the runaway horse. She was riding ahead of Katsu and Kaoru and the closest to Yahiko, the distance between them lessening by the second. A road directly in Yahiko's direction marked the edge of the field. Only a few dozen feet beyond it, the grass ended in a steep thirty-foot drop. Without a second thought, Megumi spurred her horse into a gallop toward Yahiko. She dropped out of the saddle and stood a little off to the side of the oncoming animal's path.

"Yahiko! You need to jump!" Megumi screamed. The poor boy's eyes were screwed shut. "Yahiko!" This time he heard her but he shook his head. Megumi pointed at the road. Yahiko's eyes widened. Megumi held her arms out to him. "I'll catch you!" Yahiko nodded once. Thirty feet. Twenty. Ten. Yahiko slid his foot out of the stirrup. Five. "Jump!" He slid and practically fell off but Megumi grabbed him and pulled away from the still moving animal. Both humans dropped down. Sensing the change in weight, the frightened animal slowed down and panted to a stop, well away from the road. Sano thundered to a stop and leapt off Shogun, running toward Megumi and Yahiko who were still laying on the ground. He dropped to his knees on the grass and lifted Yahiko from Megumi. The boy was badly shaken but none the worse for wear. Katsu and Kaoru ran up and comforted their brother, checking him for injuries.

"Kitsune," Sano tenderly brushed the hair from her face. She could feel his warmth above her despite the cold beneath her. Megumi opened her eyes to find chocolate brown eyes studying her. Relief washed over Sano's expression. "Thank God!" He swept her up in a hug. Megumi winced, her left wrist felt tender but she wrapped both arms around Sano, feeling their two heartbeats hammering against her chest. She could feel Sano trembling against her. "Don't do that again." He whispered fiercely against her neck. Megumi breathed shakily.

"I'm fine, Sano." But he didn't let go for a long time, not until after his racing heart had calmed down considerably. He rested his forehead against hers.

"I think I just aged ten years." That elicited a laugh from Megumi and she couldn't help but hug him again.

**~O~O~O~**

Megumi had sprained her wrist when she fell with Yahiko. Her mother was currently hovering as she washed her arm.

"I'm fine, Mother, really. It's just a sprain. I didn't break anything."

"We'll have it checked as soon as we get back into the city. I don't understand how Sano could have let this happen."

"Mother, it's not his fault!" Megumi corrected. "He's already feeling guilty enough as it is but it certainly isn't his fault."

"Oh, I'm sorry. Of course it isn't. I'm just so upset that you're hurt."

"I'm okay, I promise."

"Well let me call Sano and have him help you wrap that up, ne?"

"I can do it myself, Mother."

"Nonsense! He'll help you. I insist!" With that, Michiko swept out of the bathroom to find Sano.

Megumi smiled and shook her head. "Oh, Mother." She left her parents' room and was met by Sano who took her the library where bandages were laid out on a table.

"Sit. This would sting." He dabbed antiseptic on her scratches – Megumi hissed from the pain. "Sorry." He then unrolled the bandage and deftly bound her wrist.

"Good thing I'm not a lefty, huh?" Megumi tried to lighten the situation. A dark mood seemed to be over Sano and Megumi felt uneasy at the intensity he radiated. He didn't laugh or even crack a smile at her attempt at levity. "Sano?" She stilled his hands with her own.

"It's my fault. I shouldn't have let Yahiko stay on the horse by himself. I should've reached him sooner. I—" Megumi placed a finger against his lips.

"Stop it. It's no one's fault. I don't want you blaming yourself, you got that?" She held his gaze until he finally nodded. "Good. Now undo this thing you call a bandage and I'll tell you how to re-wrap it properly."

* * *

Naughty boy! He alternates between annoying and seducing her, ne? That kitchen scene was so much fun to write! Ugh, I don't know about the horse scene… It kinda played out in my head so there you have it.

rdex, my lovely reader who still doesn't login in but faithfully reviews my stuff, thank you! You always make me smile!

Dear readers, I ask for some feedback regarding my update schedule. So far I have been able to update every weekday since I began this story. However, the chapters aren't very long and a day in the story could be spread out over several chapters. Would you prefer less frequent updates but with longer chapters? I'd appreciate your thoughts on this. I actually enjoy spinning out a chapter a day because it gives me a sense of urgency and I don't fall behind with my writing but please let me know what you think. Thank you!


	9. Hot Chocolate Confessions

It was just after daybreak, the rising sun still not entirely free of the cradling horizon. Birds were beginning their day's activities and Megumi woke to the sound of them chirping in the garden. A small heater was plugged near her bed but she hadn't felt the need to turn it on, the blankets and comforter enough to keep the autumn chill at bay. She flexed her wrist experimentally. The swelling had gone down somewhat during the night but it was still tender and sore. She recalled Sano finally relaxing a bit after his second attempt at redoing the wrap the day before. She knew he still felt guilty but was doing his best not to show it. Yahiko was a similar story. The poor boy had come to her and burst into tears, apologizing profusely. She had comforted him as best she could and assured him that it was an accident and not his fault. He had eventually calmed down and Megumi confided that she found him very brave for jumping off the horse. Yahiko left her happier than when he had arrived.

Today was their last day here. It had only been two mornings since she had woken up to the sounds of nature and the restful stillness of the countryside but she already knew she would miss it once they returned to the city. Megumi lay quiet and listened for signs that the others might be awake. She had brought a draft for her thesis to go over even though it certainly wasn't necessary as she was practically done with it and only needed a few finishing touches. When she didn't hear anything, Megumi decided that she might as well go over her thesis. She changed into a pair of jeans and a long-sleeved shirt, the motions slightly cumbered by here bandaged wrist. Grabbing a blanket from the closet and with her socked feet warm, she padded out of the room with manuscript in hand. She made her way to the library and found it empty. A banked fire sat in the hearth and Megumi poked at it to revive the flame. Satisfied, she claimed a couch and pulled the blanket up to her chin.

**~O~O~O~**

"I almost don't want to wake you." A low voice spoke. Megumi started and instinctively slammed her hand down to keep the papers from sliding off her lap. A warm hand clamped down on her arm and stopped her. Sano held her still with one hand while he secured the papers with the other. "Your wrist." He said by way of explanation. She had almost used her injured hand. Sano was kneeling on the floor next to her on the couch, a wooden tray with two steaming mugs on an end table at his elbow. She vaguely remembered going over her draft; the fire must have lulled her to sleep.

"You scared me." She said, but there was no real venom in her tone. "What time is it?" Megumi asked, now wide awake. Sano straightened up and consulted the clock behind her.

"Just a quarter past seven. Not everyone's up yet." He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt, his hair slightly damp from his shower. He smelled nice. He gathered the papers and stacked them neatly together on the end table then sat next to Megumi, who scooted over to give him room. He reached for the mugs and handed her one but paused just before she touched it. "Do you still like marshmallows with your hot chocolate?" When she nodded, he handed her the mug which was gratefully accepted. "By the time we're finished with these breakfast should be ready." Megumi noticed that he had whipped cream in his drink.

"Cheers." Megumi clinked her mug against Sano's and they sipped in companionable silence.

After a few minutes, Megumi held the warm drink balanced on her knees which were drawn up to her chest. She didn't know how to begin but the elephant in the room needed to be addressed. She felt nervous but she might not have a chance to talk to him privately later. It was now or never.

"Why do you want to marry me?" She plunged in without preamble. Sano glanced at her. Whatever he may have expected her to say, it didn't seem to be _that_. "You're a Sagara, you're smart, you're young," she waved her hand, "the complete package. It won't be hard to find a woman who wants to marry you." Her heart was beating a nervous rhythm as she waited for his answer.

He didn't look at her but gazed out the large picture window across from them. "I care for you." He finally stated. He rested his half-consumed drink on his thigh. "Ya don't realize it, but I do." He slowly turned the mug in his hands. "I'm comfortable around you in a way that I don't feel with others. I want to be by your side – to make ya happy." He chuckled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I didn't mean to say all that." Realizing what he just said, he backtracked. "I mean, I do mean them, just, I didn't mean to say them all right now." He slumped against the couch.

"Sano."

"I know you don't want this so I appreciate you wanting to at least give it a chance. I want ya to know that if at the end you want to break it off, well." He paused and turned toward Megumi. "You do what's best for you."

**~O~O~O~**

Breakfast was more than a simple affair. Between the two of them, Mrs. Sagara and Hitomi-san had a breakfast for champions spread out for everyone. However, it were the parents who carried most of the conversation, the younger ones rather subdued. Katsu seemed to sense that Megumi was not in the mood and refrained from being outright flirtatious. Kaoru was less bright than her usual bubbly self since she wasn't looking forward to the goodbyes. Yahiko concentrated on his food and asked to be excused to play with Notaro as soon as he was done eating. Sano joined the business-talk between the fathers. Megumi merely half-attended to the chatter around the table.

After breakfast, Kaoru helped Megumi to pack. There weren't that many things to take care of but the younger girl wanted to spend as much time as she could with her friend. She made Megumi promise to see her whenever Kaoru chanced to visit Nagoya. Soon enough, it was time to leave. The Kamiyas were driving to a nearby airport then flying home to Tokyo. The Takanis were all going home in one car since the Sagaras were staying one more night, returning to Nagoya on Monday.

"Thank you for coming, Megumi-chan, I hope you didn't get scared off from visiting again. Please do come back soon." Tamayo pleaded. Megumi hugged the older woman.

"No need to worry on that account, Obasan, Ojisann. I had a wonderful time."

"Well it should be for at least twice as long next time." Shiro added. "It was nice having you, Megumi-chan."

As the others said their goodbyes, Megumi found herself facing Sano. "I'll see you in the city?" She failed to hide the small hopeful note in her voice.

"Would you like it if I did?" His didn't give anything away but she now knew better.

"Yes, I would." The chaste kiss he place against her temple in response was felt all the way down to her toes.

* * *

To those who follow my collection of Sano x Megumi one-shots 'So Very Happy,' you're aware that I've applied to an accelerated nursing program back in November. Good news, my friends. I'm in! I received the acceptance letter yesterday. I'm so excited! Here's to the next two years of my life! Thanks to everyone who sent kinds thoughts and prayers my way! (^^,)


	10. Dinner or Date?

Most of the characters are from the pen of Nobuhiro Watsuki-sensei. No copyright infringement intended.

* * *

As she began her week, Megumi felt a strange sense of excitement. She wasn't very sentimental, not a girly-girl, not a head-in-the-clouds kinds of person but lately it was as if the simplest thing had the potential to make her break out into a happy smile. It was a new and strange but not unpleasant feeling.

It was Monday and Megumi knew the Sagaras were going to be back in Nagoya that day. She couldn't help but wonder when Sano would contact her. Would he be at the house when she got home from school? A thrill went through her at the thought of seeing him. Funny how her feelings could change toward him in the space of a week! When she got home that afternoon, she had to tamp down her disappointment upon seeing the living room empty of any spiky-haired visitors. She climbed the stairs and slid open the door to her bedroom. On her dresser, bathed in the warm afternoon sunlight was a vase of peonies ranging from deep purple to the lightest of lavenders. Megumi practically ran across the room, tearing into an envelope buried in the foliage. In surprisingly legible writing, the note read:

_See you soon. - SS_

Megumi fell back on her bed, a smile on her face.

**~O~O~O~**

Sano didn't arrive that evening but the following day, after she finished her lab work and came out of the building, Sano was waiting for her outside. He was leaning against his car and talking to someone on the phone as Megumi approached.

"That will be all. Please have it on my desk in the morning." He hung up and walked toward Megumi. "Kitsune." He greeted. He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek. Megumi squeaked and pushed him away.

"Not here!" She looked around to see if anyone noticed.

"Relax, Megitsune. We weren't doing anything indecent."

"Humph." She cocked her head to the side. "What brings you here?" Sano took her hand and led her to the car, opening the door and handing her in before getting in himself.

"To take you home and to ask if you'd have dinner with me tomorrow."

"Sagara Sanosuke, are you asking me out on a date?" Megumi said playfully.

"That depends."

"On?"

"If you're going to turn me down, then I'd rather not call it a date."

"What difference would that make?"

"It could just be a dinner between old friends, nothing more."

"If I'll consider it?"

He looked at her. "It's definitely a date." Megumi laughed.

"Then yes." Sano grabbed her hand and dropped a kiss across her knuckles. Megumi ignored the sensation. "Where are we going?" Sano still hadn't released her hand.

"It's a surprise."

"I at least need to know what to wear."

"Clothing optional." Megumi snatched her hand away.

"What?"

Sano held up his hands. "Kidding! I'll take care of it."

"Be serious!"

"Sweetheart, I would never take clothing, or fashion for that matter, lightly."

The term of endearment, no matter that it was flippantly said, did wonderful things to Megumi's feelings.

"You're incorrigible."

"One of my many charms." He said cheekily. Megumi just rolled her eyes.

Sano dropped Megumi off at home, explaining that he couldn't stay since he still had to get back to work. He would be leaving on business in a few days and still had a lot of paperwork to go through. He refused to give Megumi any details except to be ready by 6:30.

**~O~O~O~**

The following day, Megumi was cornered by two of her classmates who were also sisters.

"Megumi, you're glowing." One sister, Tae, said.

"Did something happen?" The other, Sae, asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, don't be coy!"

"You smile when you think no one's looking, you're distracted—"

"I saw you go over the same data table twice and you even said 'hi' to that obnoxious T.A. who has a thing for you!"

"I—"

"All of these are uncharacteristic for you."

"So, is there someone?"

"Wha—"

"You can tell us, you know, it'll just be between us." Megumi highly doubted that. These two loved to talk.

"Did you finally agree to go out with that doctor?" A medical intern had once asked her out when they had gone to a hospital for a semester for one of their classes.

"Of course not." The two looked eagerly at her. Megumi sighed. "I have an old friend who's in town and we're meeting up tonight. That's it." The twins laughed. It was rather disconcerting hearing the same laugh from two different people.

"'An old friend', she says!" one twin cackled.

"Ai, Megumi, you have _fun_ tonight then, alright?" Said the other. Megumi raised an eyebrow. What in the world were these two on?

"Thank you." She said primly and made her way to her lab station.

**~O~O~O~**

In less than two hours, Megumi was done with her labs for the day and rushed home. She still didn't know what to wear and with Sano being so mysterious, she wanted to comb through her closet for at least a couple of options.

"Miss Megumi, a package arrived for you."

"Did it say from whom?"

"Iiye, there was nothing outside. I've placed it on your bed."

"Thank you, Kaiyo. Is my mother home?""

"No. She was picked up by Mrs. Onoda for lunch. She mentioned that she'll be back in a few hours."

"Oh, that's right. The committee is meeting for a function or other they're planning. I'll just be upstairs. Just let me know when lunch is ready."

A flat box lay at the foot of her bed, a high-end European fashion line's logo stamped on the lid. It was bound with a grosgrain ribbon tied into a bow. _Could Sano have done this? He did say to leave it to him._ She untied the ribbon and lifted the lid. A card lay on top of the tissue paper; Megumi flipped it over and read the now familiar script:

_I promised I wouldn't joke about this. - SS_

Beyond curious now, Megumi pulled the tissue paper away to reveal a vintage 1950's style black dress. Megumi stood in front of a full-length mirror and held it up. It reached to her knees. Laying the dress back on her bed, Megumi shed her clothes and put it on. The dress fit her perfectly. Old rose colored material showed through the black lace of the top. A square-cut neckline and the absence of sleeves accentuated her graceful neck and slender shoulders. A wide sash drew in at the waist and the skirt fell to her knees in elegant lines. Megumi had to admit that Sano had excellent taste in fashion.

She initially debated between black pumps or red peep-toes but the black felt too severe and the red ones felt too forward although she had a feeling Sano wouldn't mind... Megumi felt her cheeks warm. _Baka! What was she thinking?_ Ultimately, she decided on a pair of nude pumps which perfectly complimented the old rose of the top and showed her shapely legs to advantage. Megumi critiqued herself in front of the mirror. A low chignon, pearls, an ivory clutch, and a wrap would complete the ensemble. Perfect. Megumi took the dress off and just as she hung it up in the closet, Kaiyo came up to tell her lunch was ready.

With a few more hours before she needed to get ready, Megumi took a long bath after lunch – soaking in the tub which she had generously sprinkled with bath salts and oils. After drying off, she blow dried her long hair and painted her nails a light blush pink. Once they were dry she checked her email and found communications from her group members and one from her advisor on some suggestions on her thesis. Megumi responded then lay down for a short nap after setting the alarm.

* * *

As always, thank you for the reviews and input. I will stick to getting chapters out on a regular basis (that's currently one a day) regardless of the length I manage to scare up. (^^,)

I realized that I've been inconsistent with my use of name order. I know I've used the Japanese way where the last name goes first but then switched to the Western method of first name first. I'll eventually go back and change the previous chapters but from here on out I'll just go with the Japanese order of last name then first.

So, dear readers, the date is coming up! I'm excited to see how that goes (…even I don't know yet… haha).

Time and creative juices permitting, I might write portions of this from Sano's side of the story! Who'd be interested if I did that?


	11. Starry, Starry Night

The next day found Megumi at her station in the biology research lab. She concentrated as she adjusted her microscope until the specimen came into focus. Working methodically, she observed through the microscope and took down extensive notes.

"Megumi-chan, why don't you take a break? You've been working non-stop since this morning."

"I'm almost done, Genzai-sensei, thank you."

Megumi completed her work fifteen minutes later then headed to the library to return a couple of textbooks. At the library, she checked out an archived journal and settled into a cubicle to read it, notebook at the ready for notes. The journal was very dry and scholarly and she found herself daydreaming about her date with Sano the night before.

**~O~O~O~**

Megumi's parents were home to welcome Sano when he arrived at 6:20. Meanwhile, in her room, Megumi applied a deep scarlet lipstick which perfectly set off her entire ensemble. With the 1950s-inspired black dress, pearls, and her hair in a low chignon, Megumi looked like she had just stepped out from an old-Hollywood movie set. After a last look-over, she grabbed the wrap laid out on her bed and a clutch and headed downstairs, eager to see Sano.

Megumi felt excitement as she heard voices coming from the living room. She had never been on a real date before and this one held all the promise of a great first date. Sano was turned slightly away from the doorway, speaking with her father but she knew the moment Sano sensed her presence. He straightened the tiniest fraction and it was if he held his breath. He turned, his eyes intent on her. He stepped up to her and a slow, deliberate movement, lifted her hand and kissed it. Megumi felt more than heard him whisper her name against her skin. His proximity sent a shiver through her. When he stepped back, his eyes were slightly hooded. She took a moment to study him. He was dressed in a dark grey three-piece suit. His shirt was white with faint blue-checkered squares, a dark blue patterned silk tie with embroidered paisley print contrasted well with his shirt. A red pocket-silk completed his outfit. Megumi blinked. He was gorgeous.

"Careful, Kitsune, you're devouring with your eyes." Megumi's mouth opened, speechless. She pinched his arm – hard.

"Itai!"

"Serves you right for saying such things." Megumi hissed.

"Megumi, Sano brought you flowers." Michiko broke in, unaware of the sparks flying between the two. On the table was a huge bouquet of purple roses and white and lavender hyacinths. Akio passed the bouquet to Sano who hadn't moved away from Megumi.

"Thank you." Sano handed the bouquet to Megumi. She smelled the flowers. The scent sweet and light.

"They're beautiful, Sano, thank you. This is probably what a pageant winner's feels like." She said referring to the size of the bouquet.

"You would certainly give any beauty queen a run for her money." Sano said in a low voice. Megumi lowered her eyes, unused to and unsure how to respond to his flirting. "Are ya ready?" Megumi nodded and said goodbye to her parents. Her mother was getting teary-eyed as she said goodnight. Megumi was relieved when her mother didn't mention anything about 'being good' or heaven forbid, 'having too much _fun_.' Sano took the wrap from Megumi and helped her put it on, his fingers brushing against her skin as he fastened it at her throat. "_Kirei_." He breathed. Megumi suddenly felt warm – and not from the wrap.

At the front door, Sano turned to Akio and Michiko. "Megumi will be home before midnight."

"Oh we trust you." Michiko gushed. Megumi reddened.

"She'll be home by then." Sano firmly repeated. Sano settled Megumi into the car before going around to the driver's side.

"I'm sorry, my mother—"

"Is very much like my own. Sometimes it's easy to forget that they want this to happen just as badly." Megumi didn't respond and thought about that statement. She was the only one who wasn't as sold on the idea as everyone else; at the beginning anyway. Now…

"Now will you tell me where we're goings?" She needed some distraction from her train of thought.

"You'll find out soon enough." Sano wouldn't let her bully the answer out of him and Megumi had to settle for conversation on their respective days.

Sano drove to an area of Nagoya that Megumi had been to once or twice before. However, the restaurant he pulled up to was new to her. It had the air of an upscale Italian café and reminded Megumi distinctly of Rick's Café Américain from Casablanca. They checked in their outerwear at the door and were ushered in by the maître'd. The weather was too cold for patrons to sit outside and they were led to the best table in the house that commanded a view of most of the room from one side and the city lights through a large window on the other. The tables were spaced far enough apart that it lent each party a sense of privacy and intimacy in the large room.

"Sano, this place is lovely." Megumi said, taking in the elegant lines and cozy warmth of the place. "I didn't know there was this gem in Nagoya."

"I heard about it a few months ago from my friend Kenshin. When I saw it I knew I had to bring you here especially after ya told me you liked Italian."

"Thank you; I'm glad you did."

They looked over the menu, Sano giving a few suggestions. After a few minutes, their waiter took their appetizer orders.

"He looks Italian." Megumi said referring to their server.

"Apparently they only hire Italians and Italian-speakers for their front-of-house staff." Sano explained.

"Sagara-san!" An older gentleman in a suit approached, a wide smile on his face. "I zee you have brought the fine lady you have mentioned." He said in accented English. He bowed with a flourish.

"Megumi, meet Master Antonio Nuncio, world-class sommelier." Sano introduced Megumi in perfect English. "Monsieur, Ms. Megumi Takani, the loveliest woman of my acquaintance."

Master Nuncio spoke about wines, sake, and everything in between until their appetizers arrived, then the sommelier took his leave.

"He sure knows a lot about spirits." Megumi observed. "How did he know about me?" Sano looked sheepish. I came here the day I got back to town and went over the wine list with him. I might have slipped that I was bringing a, uhmm—"

"'A fine lady.'" Megumi air quoted. Sano nodded. Their waiter was approaching again.

"Why don't you order?" Sano suggested. "You speak Italian after all." Megumi shrugged and did as he suggested, ordering their courses smoothly in the foreign tongue. A look of admiration came over the server's dark features and he leaned closer to Megumi, pencil scribbling away on his order pad as he read the order back. Suddenly Sano leaned forward and repeated the order in flawless Italian himself. Megumi sat back, stunned and the server beat a hasty retreat.

"What was that for?" Sano rubbed his shin where Megumi's patent leather pumps had probably left a permanent dent.

"You speak fluently yourself – why did you have me order?"

Sano was unapologetic. "I won't deny you were awfully sexy doing it." Not for the first time that night, Megumi reddened.

"You are insufferable." She said, but a smile threatened the severity of her glare. Their orders arrived and the server asked if 'Madam would like anything else, anything at all.' Sano answered that 'Madam would ask if she did' and glared at the poor man until he scurried away.

"Really, Sano, stop scaring the poor guy."

"He was burning holes in you with those Mediterranean eyes of his." Sano replied.

The dinner was delicious and the wine complemented it perfectly.

"Still think Japanese cuisine trumps this?" Sano asked. Megumi nodded.

"This is great for certain occasions but give me homemade Japanese cooking any day, every day."

**~O~O~O~**

After dinner, Sano revealed that the night wasn't over yet if Megumi was up for one more activity. Megumi, intrigued, said yes. She excused herself to visit the powder room and when she returned, Sano was wearing his black coat with her wrap ready in his hand.

Sano drove toward the outskirts of the city, buildings, residences, and other structures thinning out as they left city hub behind.

"This is our old neighborhood," Megumi said, recognizing the streets and homes that lined it. Their two families had been next-door neighbors outside the city center when they were younger, the Takanis getting a bigger home in the suburb and the Sagaras moving into one of their other homes when the two went to college. Sano passed their former homes and turned onto a private road.

"This leads to Old Man Kiyasato's, right?"

"Yes. Do you remember how we used to ride horses along this road?"

"We learned to ride that one summer. You were scared at first."

"But you let me ride double on the saddle with you and I wasn't frightened after that."

"I think I remember that."

"We were eight then. I think that was when I wanted you in my life forever. Even then, I knew."

"Sano." Megumi whispered. Sano smoothly pulled the car to a stop beside the road, next to a field on which a single tree stood near the center.

"I want you to know me, Megumi." His hands stayed on the steering wheel, his eyes looking straight ahead. "Sometimes I come here when I need a breather. When I need a reminder what all my effort is for, what my life's about, I come here." He looked at the young woman beside him. "It's chilly but I brought you an extra coat." Sano unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed a coat and a blanket from the backseat then went around to the passenger side. He opened the door and Megumi stepped out of the car, feeling the cold for a fraction of a second before Sano settled the coat on her shoulders. He took Megumi's hand and led the way to the tree.

"Sano, wait." He stopped. "I can't walk through there in these." She gestured to her high-heel-clad feet. Sano looked contrite for a moment then, he was swinging her up in his arms. "Sano!" Megumi grabbed at this shoulder. "Put me down!"

"No can do, Kitsune. I promise you, ya won't be sorry when you see it."

"Fine, but" She loosened her hold around his neck. "You better not drop me."

"Never." He said and dropped a kiss on her forehead. Megumi stared at his profile as he carried her then finally laid her head against his shoulder. He stopped when they reached the tree. A ladder was leaning against the old trunk, disappearing somewhere above their heads. A few leaves were still clinging to the branches, casting broken shadows on their faces as they looked up. A platform was nestled among the branches about fifteen feet above the ground. Sano lowered Megumi on the bottom rung, her shoes safely in her hands. "Up you go." Megumi leaned back against the ladder, facing Sano and shook her head.

"No way. I'm not going when you can look up my dress."

"Really, Kitsune, you wound me." When she didn't budge, he gave in. "A'right." He grabbed the ladder on either side of her, stepping up on the same rung Megumi was standing on. She could feel his warmth radiating through the layers between them. He tossed the blanket over his shoulder. "Excuse me." He sidestepped around Megumi and made his way up the ladder. Megumi took a breath once he had passed, her cheeks warm. "Your turn." He called down to her.

"But my dress!" Megumi protested.

"It won't snag on anything, just don't climb too fast." Megumi looked up, the moon was waning but it still bathed the land in a cold, silvery light, Sano's silhouette black against the branches. Deciding to go for it, she carefully hung her pumps by the heels on one of the rungs and climbed up carefully. The ladder stopped four feet short of the platform.

"How—"

"Give me your hands." Sano sat on the platform and reached down for her. Megumi kept one hand on the ladder and reached for Sano with her other hand. "Now the other one."

"I, I can't."

"Yes, you can. I won't let you fall. Trust me." Megumi gulped and slowly let go of the ladder. Suddenly she was being hoisted up and before she knew it she was sitting beside Sano and looking out at the city lights in the distance. "Look." Sano pointed up. Megumi's eyes widened. The night sky was resplendent with thousands upon thousands of stars.

"Sano." Megumi breathed. "It's beautiful." Sano maneuvered them so he was leaning against a more vertical branch, Megumi drawn up against his side. He spread the blanket over them, tucking it securely around her bare feet.

"Warm?" Megumi nodded and settled her head against his shoulder. In a low voice he pointed out constellations, telling stories and legends about them. They stayed that way for how long, Megumi didn't know. The next thing she knew was Sano gently shaking her shoulder. "Megumi, wake up."

"Huh?"

"You fell asleep." He chuckled against her cheek. "Did I bore you too much?"

Megumi yawned and closed her eyes again. "Leave me alone." But belying her words, she snuggled closer.

"Megumi," He nudged her again. "We need to leave now if I'm to get ya home by midnight."

"Fine." Megumi grumbled.

"I think we better go down together. I don't trust your abilities enough to be able to climb down a ladder half-asleep." Megumi paid him no heed but crept to the end of the platform. Sano chuckled and held her back. "I'll go first." He stood on the top rung of the ladder, the platform above his waist-level. "Come over." Megumi crawled over to him and wrapped her arms around his neck. She lowered her feet first, sliding into the space between his arms, her feet resting on the same rung as his. "Good." He kept a firm grip around Megumi's waist with one arm and wrapped his other arm the ladder, lowering them rung by rung. Megumi did her best to cooperate but she was fighting to just keep her eyes open, her entire body feeling blissfully heavy and relaxed.

At last Sano stood on the ground again. "Alright, up ya go." He swung Megumi into his arms again and made his way back to the car. He carefully balanced her as he lowered her into the passenger seat, tossing her shoes on the floor. He buckled her in and draped the blanket over her lap and tucked it under her feet. Megumi shifted to find a comfortable position and promptly fell asleep again.

Megumi felt herself being carried, a door opening, then becoming too warm. She could hear voices but didn't bother to identify the sources. Another door, this time a sliding sound then she was being lowered on a soft surface. A blanket was pulled up to her chin.

"Goodnight, Kitsune." A light kiss on her forehead accompanied the voice then it was gone.

**~O~O~O~**

A buzzing in her pocket brought Megumi back to the present from her memories of the previous night. One of the lab assistants was calling.

"Hello?"

_"Hello, Ms. Takani, Genzai-sensei is asking for you."_

"Tell him I'll be right there." Megumi left the library and went back to the biology building. Dr. Genzai was speaking with a man who had his back to her.

"Ah, here she is!" The man turned as Megumi approached. He wore glasses and his hair was slicked back. "Mr. Yamada, this is Ms. Takani Megumi, our best student researcher."

"Pleased to meet you, Sir." Megumi shook his hand.

"The pleasure is mine, Ms. Takani. Please, call me Jirou."

"Megumi-chan, Mr. Yamada will be with the University for a month to gather data on a study he's conducting. I've selected you to serve as his assistant for the duration of his stay." Megumi was surprised.

"Genzai-sensei, I thank you for this opportunity but certainly there are more senior researchers that would be of more service to Mr. Yamada?"

"Nonsense! Mr. Yamada requested you and I couldn't think of a better choice. You'll start tomorrow."

"Yes, Sir." Megumi said meekly.

* * *

For an idea what Sano's outfit looks like, Google 'Chuck Bass grey suit'. Of course of the dozens of grey suits that come up, it's the one I just described in this chapter. (^^,) I think Sano and Megumi have the ability to pull off old-Hollywood style with class and elegance, won't you agree?

This is the longest chapter to date. So far I've written each chapter the day they're posted (Pacific Time) so I sincerely apologize for errors, grammatical or otherwise. They're un-beta'd as well so please bear with me and feel free to point out anything that can be improved. When I have more time I'll rework my way through but until then…

Thanks to everyone who's reviewed!


	12. Thank You

Having never really dated before, Megumi was unsure what the protocol was for the day after the event. Did she call him? Was he supposed to call her? It would be nice if she could ask someone but she didn't have many close friends, most of her female acquaintances were in the classmate or colleague category. Maybe her best friend Hikaru… She discarded that idea as soon as it came up. Hikaru was more outgoing, much less traditional, and in short, the opposite of Megumi. Going to her for advice on this was out of the question. Besides, she would need to reveal the entire story to Hikaru and Megumi didn't feel up to the task at the moment.

She deliberated before finally deciding to trust her instinct and penned a note. Sano had left his coat with her when he brought her home the night before – events that were a little hazy to her except for the feeling of being safe and very comfortable. She had the heavy coat dry-cleaned then she neatly folded it, placing her note and a single purple rose on top. She wrapped it up and had it couriered to Sano's office.

Megumi imagined Sano's pleased smile and the way his eyes would soften when he received the package and it made her feel warm and happy. Satisfied with her gesture, she made ready to leave for the University.

_"For my part, I know nothing with any certainty, but the sight of the stars makes me dream..."_

_I had a wonderful time. Thank you for last night. ~ M_

**~O~O~O~**

That night, her phone rang as Megumi was getting ready for bed.

"Hello?"

_"Megu-chan!"_ Megumi held the phone away from her ear at the volume of the speaker's voice.

"Hikaru."

_"You sound extremely excited to hear my beautiful voice, dear friend."_ The speaker said. Megumi laughed. Trust Makimachi Hikaru to be so direct.

"I'm sorry. You know I'm always happy to hear from you."

_"Well start jumping for joy because I'm going to be there in two days!"_

"That's wonderful! Is it for work?"

_"Hai, hai. There's a conference I'm attending but it's nothing demanding. It starts on Monday but I'm flying in Sunday morning to settle in and to see my best friend!"_

"Do you already have a hotel? You know you're always welcome to stay here."

_"I know and thank you but I have colleagues joining me so we'll all be staying together. I'll come by to say hi to Oji-san and Obasan sometime though."_

"They'd like that."

_"So, what's new? Actually. Hold that thought. Wait until I'm there."_

"Good. I have a lot to tell you anyway."

_"Now I'm intrigued! I should have booked a Friday flight instead!"_

"I shouldn't have said that; there's nothing new really." Megumi teased.

_"Ai, Megumi, have mercy, you know I thrive on events, stories, and all that might have a whiff of gossip. By the way, any guy stories to relate? Or I am still to be disappointed, hmm?"_

"Well…"

_"Aha! Finally another answer than 'there's no one' or, 'I'm not interested.' So, who is it? Someone I know? Not someone from your internship, I hope. I've seen a picture of your batch and not one good-looking guy there. Well, maybe that tall one if you take off his glasses and let his hair grow out a bit to hide his forehead…"_

"Goodness, no. He's, someone from—"

_"Your voice."_ Hikaru interrupted.

"Excuse me?"

_"Your voice changed when you started to talk about him. My, my. Takani Megumi has a heart of flesh after all."_

"I resent that."

_"But you still love me. Listen, hold the story for now. It kills me but this is too important to talk about over the phone. I'm breaking a record here so I hope you realize the weight of this!"_

"You're so dramatic, but alright."

_"Okay, sweetie. See you in two days! I'll text you my flight details so you can meet me with a welcome party at the airport, ne? Ciao!"_

"Bye."

Megumi hung up and finished drying her hair. Hikaru's arrival was a godsend. Despite her penchant for gossip, Hikaru was extremely loyal and could be trusted to give sound advice. Megumi valued her input and believed that the older girl could give her some insight on her feelings toward a certain brown-haired rooster head.

**~O~O~O~**

Megumi was entering her code to get into the laboratory the next morning when a hand landed on her shoulder. She gasped and spun around, ready break the person's nose with a palm strike. Light glinted off a pair of glasses and she checked herself just in the nick of time.

"Mr. Yamada." Megumi said in surprise.

"My apologies, Ms. Takani, it was not my intention to frighten you."

"No apologies necessary, I was just surprised." Megumi willed her body to relax from the sudden adrenaline rush and opened the door. The lights came one and illuminated the white room. "I'm usually the first to arrive in the mornings."

"Well I have a lot to cover in the short time I have, so I wanted to start early."

"Of course. Do you need my assistance at the moment?"

"Perhaps in an hour or so, I am still looking over data logs. They are very well maintained from what I have seen so far so I may ask for some of your time earlier than that."

"That's fine, Sir. I'll be in the vicinity."

"Ms. Takani."

"Yes, Mr. Yamada?"

"Call me Jirou, please."

"Very well, Jirou-san. Please call me Megumi."

* * *

Vincent van Gogh

**A/N**

To clarify, Megumi writing the note and sending the package happens on the same day as the previous Chapter (11). She does all this before leaving for the lab and daydreaming about the date.


	13. Convenience or Choice?

"Thanks for meeting me on such short notice," Sano kissed Megumi on the cheek and adjusted her seat for her as she sat down before sliding into the one across from her.

"Did something happen?" Sano had called her that morning asking her to meet him for lunch if she was free. He hadn't been able to come for her himself but he sent a car to pick her up from home.

"I have to be in Europe for a few days to oversee some acquisitions. I just wanted to see ya before I left."

Something in his voice made Megumi clarify, "'A few days'?"

Sano sighed. "I leave tonight and don't come back until Friday."

Megumi was crestfallen. "Oh." Just the thought of him being away that long was, was—

"Cheer up, Kitsune, it's said that absence makes the heart grow fonder."

"Or, it simply forgets." Megumi replied drily as a server came and took their orders.

Sano had been in his father's company since his senior year of high school. He had worked his way up instead of just accepting the position that would one day be his. The board of directors trusted the capable young man and had no problems assigning him major projects.

"I don't want to go but there's no one else the board wants to represent the company." Sano said morosely.

"It is a big responsibility and they recognize the right man when they see one." Megumi said, proud of Sano.

"Well they're cutting into my month."

"Your month?"

"I only have one month, Megumi." Sano said gravely. Oh. The one month concession. She hadn't even thought about it recently and they were well over a week in already. He shook his head. "I'm sorry, I'm not trying to rush you."

"No, it's fine, you're fine." Megumi assured him. "I've enjoyed these past few days, Sano."

"But..." He prompted.

"There is no 'but'."

"But you're still hesitating." How could he read her like a book when she couldn't even figure herself out? For some reason Megumi felt overwhelmed.

"I don't know! I can't help but think that I just happen to be convenient. That you don't know that many other girls and therefore I'm the best choice for you and your family."

"Of course you're the best choice." Megumi's heart fell at Sano's admission. Suddenly her food didn't look appetizing anymore. Sano continued. "You're the most wonderful person I know." His eyes were intent, open, and at the same time, vulnerable. "Were you a farmhand's daughter, I would still choose ya." Megumi's eyes widened. "Even if I were a nobody and you were unattainable, I would still want you." He reached for her hands and lifted them to his lips. "Don't ya get it? There is no other 'choice' for me but you." He feathered kisses over her knuckles. Megumi felt weak. She drew a shaky breath and tugged on her hands but Sano didn't let go.

"Don't—I, I can't think when you do that." He paused and looked up at her.

"Then I should keep doing it until you've said 'I do.'" Megumi snatched her hands away. "I love your fire, Takani Megumi." Sano said affectionately. Megumi pointedly ignored him and resumed eating.


	14. Sage Advice

Megumi scanned the lines of exiting passengers for her friend at the airport. "Megumi!" Kobayashi Hikaru squealed and almost knocked Megumi down with the force of her tackle-slash-hug. "It's been so long!"

"Hai, too long." Megumi agreed as soon as she could breathe again. She grabbed Hikaru's small duffle while the other woman lugged a suitcase and headed out the building to a waiting car. "How's Misao?" Hikaru was a year older than Megumi and had a sister, Misao, who was Kaoru's age. The sisters both had raven hair like their friend but where the latter was slender and moved with grace, the Kobayashi sisters were more athletic in build and liable to be bouncing off the walls with excessive energy.

"She's doing great. She can't wait to become a senior – she practically skipped a semester, you know – because there's this first year grad student she's got the biggest crush on."

"_Little_ Misao?"

"Don't let her hear you say that." Hikaru warned. "But yeah, she's smitten. Apparently she's had a thing for him since senior year when he guest lectured on ceremonial customs at her dojo."

"Who would have thought?" Megumi said. Misao was a tomboyish girl who didn't care for much besides honing her martial art skills. Her parents had despaired of her getting ahead in life but that didn't seem to be the case anymore.

"I can't wait anymore! Spill!" Hikaru was fairly bouncing on the balls of her feet as they settled in Megumi's room. The two had stopped by a boba house on their way from the airport. Megumi's parents were on a trip again and were returning on Tuesday. Megumi had convinced her friend to stay with her that night and to just go to the hotel the following day.

Megumi took her desk chair while Hikaru flopped belly-down on the bed. Megumi told her about the engagement, the one month, the visit to the Sagara home, and the date.

"He sounds like a great guy. Do you have a picture of him?" When Megumi said she didn't, Hikaru pulled out her laptop and quickly typed in Sano's name. "He's one of those eligible bachelors under thirty, ne? There should be a good picture online. That him?" Megumi looked at the picture Hikaru had pulled up and nodded. It was a picture of Sano at a local festival from a society page the previous year. She clicked on another photo – this time a picture of Sano in a tux at a charity gala.

"He's gor-gee-us!" Hikaru gushed. "If you don't want him, I'll take him. He looks good enough to eat."

"Hikaru!" Megumi cried, scandalized.

"What? I'm not one to let such good man-flesh go to waste." Megumi slammed the laptop closed. "Hey!"

"First of all, Sano is not a piece of meat you can ogle. Second, he's—"

"Yours, I get it." Hikaru drawled. Megumi squeaked in protest. Hikaru wagged a finger in her face. "You, my friend, are in denial."

"I am not!"

"Consider this, if Sano dropped you like a hot potato and started going out with someone else, would you be happy about that?" Megumi was quiet. "Exactly. So face it, Takani Megumi. You like Sagara Sanosuke." Megumi sighed. Hikaru was right.

"So, what's holding you back? Isn't he everything you've ever wanted? Dreamed about? You've always been sure of your standards. Young, handsome, rich, from a good family, intelligent. Check, check, check…"

"I know, I know," Megumi groaned. "But I keep thinking: what if he wants me just because his family wants me? What if he just doesn't know that many women and therefore I'm his best choice? If that girl comes along, won't he go after her instead?" Sano had told her that she was his choice, other factors be damned but her traitorous mind was filled with so much doubt.

"Megumi, Megumi," Hikaru clucked her tongue. "What if the world ends tomorrow? What if you suddenly wake up bald? What if? What if? You can't do anything about that. What you have are choices and I think – and I haven't even met the guy – your Sanosuke has made his choice. From what I've heard, he doesn't sound like the type to just go along with what he's told if he doesn't want to do it. Am I wrong?"

"No…"

"Right, so it appears that he actually wants you, it just happens that luckily, your families are filthy rich and move in the same circles, that socially, economically, et cetera, et cetera, you're also perfect for each other. Girl, if you didn't have the whole package, you would have been star-crossed lovers."

Megumi smiled at the thought. Hikaru stared intently at her. "What?"

"You're thinking about him!" Hikaru laughed with glee as she sat up on the bed.

"And what makes you say that?" Megumi asked archly.

"You were smiling and had this _look_ on your face. Do you deny it?"

"Who said I wasn't?" Megumi said with a grin.

Hikaru bounded off the bed and grabbed Megumi's hands. After long minutes of just laughing and dancing around the room, the two friends lay on the floor catching their breath.

"Thanks, Hikaru."

"Don't mention it. That's what I'm here for."

"I have been feeling differently toward him for a while now but…" She trailed off.

"I think your hesitation stems from your own insecurity."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you've never dated before – though not for lack of opportunity." She gave Megumi a meaningful look. Megumi recalled the guys who had been after her in high school and college but who were all turned down firmly and politely. "And as far as I know, never been in love, so it can be quite intimidating for you that your first relationship is with the man who's going to be 'the one' for the rest of your life." She squeezed Megumi's hand affectionately. "It's normal to be afraid, Megu-chan, just don't let it control you that you miss out on something wonderful."

Megumi felt her eyes prickle with sudden tears. "Thank you, Hikaru. And here I was thinking I must be crazy." She said lightly.

"Nah, just a bit cuckoo." Hikaru traced circles in the air next to her ear. Megumi laughed.

"He sid that he wanted me in his life since we were eight." She admitted shyly. She winced when Hikaru shrieked.

"Oh mah gaaawd!" That is the cutest thing ever! "See? See? What did I tell you? An eight year old wouldn't have been caught up with the 'politics' of an arranged marriage. He totally wants you. _You_! You're so lucky!"


	15. Realization

"How does he make you feel?" The two were camped out in Megumi's bedroom with boxes of Chinese takeout, tubs of facial masques, and bottles of nail polish scattered on the carpet. _You've Got Mail_ was on TV but the two young women were only half paying attention. They had spent the day catching up on each other's lives as they shopped and went to the spa.

Megumi went back to the events of the past week.

_Her irritation at being called his fiancée…_

_Sano's lips on her cheek…_

_Sharing the feeling of profound amazement at the history of the Sagara home…_

_Sano holding her close when she had been scared of Notaro…_

_Walking with him at the market, impressed at his easy rapport with and kindness to the vendors…_

_Sano being completely at home in the kitchen; of being pressed back against the kitchen counter as he smelled her hair…_

_Sano trembling as he held her after the horse incident; his careful hands as he bandaged her wrist…_

_Sano saying he cared for, carrying her cradled in his arms across the field; snuggling against him as he pointed out stars and constellations, telling legend after legend in a low, husky voice…_

_Sano tucking her into bed and kissing her goodnight…_

"He makes me feel…" _safe, cherished, protected, wanted, beautiful, desired, happy, loved… _

"…alive."

**~O~O~O~**

When they came downstairs for breakfast the following morning, a vase of peonies was on the dining table. Hikaru dove forward but before she could open the envelope nestled among the lavender flowers, Megumi plucked the card from her hand.

"I believe this is mine." Hikaru made a face and sat down to serve herself some breakfast. In even script, the note read:

_I dare not risk your heart's memory in my absence. -SS_

Taking pity on her friend, Megumi let her read it.

"Hmmm, he's got nice handwriting." Hikaru observed. "Rather an unusual way of saying 'remember me,' don't you think?"

Megumi drank from her glass of fresh juice and didn't comment.

Hikaru was disappointed to find out that she would already be gone when Sano returned.

"I really want to meet him! Promise me I'll be at your wedding."

"I think it's a little too early to be saying that but sure."

Megumi dropped off Hikaru at the hotel where the convention was being held on her way to the University. She felt especially light-hearted that morning and knew it was because she had come to terms with her feelings toward Sanosuke. She wished he were in town so she could tell him already. Her parents were coming home the following day but she wanted to tell Sano first before she told them that she didn't need her one month – that she was ready to be Sano's fiancée. _Fiancée_. She smiled at the thought. She had no regrets that she hadn't dated other men. Through the years she had always had an idea of what kind of man she wanted. It almost left her reeling to discover that the young man she had known for years met all her requirements.

Megumi wasn't under the illusion that there would never be any disagreements between them, or that everything will be smooth sailing, but she knew that they would be able to work through them. In the past few days he had shown himself mature and responsible in ways that she had not thought him capable. It was as if blinders were lifted from her eyes. He wasn't changing for her, rather, it was as if she was waking up from a dream to realize that her childhood impression of Sagara Sanosuke was incomplete and before her was a wonderful young man who wanted her in his life.

He had said the cared for her and that he wanted her, that she was his choice. But did he love her? Megumi knew the answer was _yes_.

**~O~O~O~**

"Megumi-san, good morning."

"Hello, Mi—I mean, Jirou-san."

"I would need your help today, if you can spare me the time."

"Of course, Sir. What do you need me to do?"

"As you're aware, my research is on ancient Japanese medicine. I'm currently on the subject of the legendary Spiders Web opium. I'm sure you've heard of it?"

"Yes. It was a powerful substance which only used half of the opium of the regular dose but was four times as powerful. It was developed sometime in the Tokugawa Era."

"Very good. I knew you were the perfect person to help me."

"Thank you but I don't see how what little I know about it is helpful to your research."

"Your mentor, Dr. Genzai tells me you are good with catching minute details, understanding intricate formulas, and performing complex calculations beyond anyone else he has met. He says you are exceptional. I would like to believe that it is a _gift_."

"I am humbled by Genzai-sensei's assessment of my abilities but I simply do what I have been trained to look for and recognize—"

"Regardless, Megumi-san, I want your skills, your talent." By this point Megumi was already impatient. What did the man need her for? Historical research on this opium he seemed so interested in was something any of the students could do. "We will recreate the Spiders Web formula."

Megumi gasped. "Mr. Yamada, that was a legend, there's no record that it was a real substance."

"I understand your argument, Megumi-san, but I have researched it extensively and believe it was real."

Megumi was beyond wary now and treading carefully. "May I ask why this fascination with the substance?"

"My research lends credence to my theory that opium has properties that are very beneficial as a prescription drug. If certain traits can be isolated from the other highly addictive properties of the substance, there is great prospect that it can be used to replace the manufactured ingredients that are used for pharmaceutical use today. Imagine medicines that are of a more natural formulation, my dear Ms. Takani."

**~O~O~O~**

An unknown number flashed on the house phone's display. Maybe her parents were calling from their hotel in Hong Kong. Megumi picked up on the third ring. "Hello?"

_"Megumi."_ The way he said her name sent a thrill through her.

"Hi, Sano!"

_"How are you doing?"_

"I—" _I miss you._ "I'm bored without you around to tease and entertain me." She said instead. Sano chuckled at the other end of the line.

_"I'll just have to work harder when I get back, huh?"_ Megumi smiled and adjusted the phone against her shoulder as she slid into bed.

"What time is it there?"

_"It's 3:15 in the afternoon. It must be past 11:00 over there."_

"Uh huh." She replied in the affirmative. 'Scuse me." She yawned. "Tell me about Antwerp."

Megumi listened as Sano told her about his meetings, the various businessmen he met, and the surprise of most at him not needing an interpreter. He talked of perfectly everyday things that shouldn't have been making her feel as content and satisfied with life as she was at that moment. She burrowed deeper into her pillow and hummed into the phone to let Sano know she was still listening.

_"Now I want to hear about your day."_ Silence. _"You're asleep, aren't ya?"_ No answer. _"I don't know if I find it sweet or concerning that this is the second time you've fallen asleep on me."_ A pause. _"Scratch that, that's actually pretty hot."_ Sano laughed quietly. _"I'm glad you're asleep, I probably would have gotten a slap for that."_ The bedclothes rustled as Megumi moved in her sleep.

_"Sweet dreams, Kitsune."_

* * *

Hello, my loves! Updates may be a little more spaced out after this. Enjoy reading! As always, my thanks to everyone who's reviewed. (^^,)


	16. One Day More

Megumi was relieved that there was a 3-day conference she was scheduled to attend and she could avoid working with Yamada Jirou for a few days. After his talk on resurrecting the Spiders Web opium formula, she had been turned off by the idea of having to assist him. While she believed that prescription and over-the-counter medicine could benefit from less synthetic elements, she also knew that using opium was a dangerous alternative. She debated on how to get out of Yamada's scheme without having to make a big deal out of it since she didn't believe that he'd get very far with his formula anyway. She didn't think that the situation merited Yamada being called out for his farfetched ideas.

When Sano called on Tuesday, she gave him an account of her encounter with the scientist. Sano agreed that Yamada's idea was hardly revolutionary and was more than a little misguided, not to mention potentially dangerous. He warned Megumi to be careful but Megumi was quick to assure him that it wasn't anything serious, just a slight concern.

"Do you want to just meet at the gala on Saturday?" Before he had left, Sano had asked Megumi to join him for an annual charity gala that benefited a local hospital. It was one of the biggest events of the season and it was always well-attended by the elite and affluent. Their parents went every year and the Takanis were one of the biggest sponsors.

_"No, I'll come get you from your place."_

"Okay. But I'll see you when you get back?"

_"Yes, on Friday."_

**~O~O~O~**

Sano faithfully sent her something for each day he was away. That Tuesday, a box of Belgian dark chocolates was waiting for her when she came down for breakfast.

_It's said dark chocolate's healthy – here are some for a health-conscious lady doctor. –SS_

_P.S. I bet this is way more effective that S.P.o. Let's pitch it to pharmaceuticals?_

Megumi quickly said it was nothing when her mother asked what she was laughing so hard about.

On Wednesday, she woke up to a beautiful sketch of the Brabofontein.

_I wish I could claim credit for this, but no, I merely paid a nice gentleman so you can see one of Antwerp's most famous landmarks. I find that despite the beauty of the landscape and the charm of the city, an important element is missing – I hope to see her when I get back to Japan in two days. –SS_

Megumi sighed wistfully at that and kept the sketch framed on her desk.

Thursday's surprise was a tiny seedling in a hand-glazed clay pot. Tied to one if its bare slender branches was a haiku. Megumi immediately recognized it as a Bashō.

**when planting it**

**handle it like an infant**

**baby cherry tree**

At the bottom of the poem was Sano's handwriting.

_Let me plant it with you in the spring? –SS_

Megumi had the baby tree brought to her room to wait for the spring.

The conference was informative but otherwise uneventful and served to keep Megumi's mind off Yamada Jirou and for the most part, even Sanosuke. Megumi had no trouble admitting to herself that she missed the rooster-head. She eagerly anticipated Friday when he was scheduled to return.

**~O~O~O~**

"Megumi! Megumi!" Megumi lowered her hot chocolate and turned toward the person calling her name. A man was waving his hand and hurrying down the sidewalk toward her. He stopped in front of her and paused to catch his breath."

"Hello, Katsu." Megumi greeted with a smile. Katsu waved a hand again, still catching his breath.

"Hi Megumi." The two continued to walk.

"What brings you to Nagoya? Megumi asked. Katsu lived in Tokyo and only visited his relatives the Sagaras a few times a year.

"Father sent me down for some paperwork Uncle Shiro needed. I'm to pick it up from the office in two hours. I was wandering around killing some time when I spotted you." Since Megumi had a break in the conference sessions, the two decided to have lunch together.

"So how are you and my cousin?" Megumi could feel her cheeks warm but she hoped in vain that it wasn't visible. Katsu laughed.

"And you claim you're not dating? If that's not telling that you like him, I don't know what is."

"It really is none of your business, Katsuhiro." Megumi said sternly.

"Maybe, but Sano is my cousin so I have a vested interest in his happiness. Since I happen to like the lady he has his eye on, I'd want to know if she were happy too." He winked. Megumi had to hand it to him; Katsu was a born charmer and he loved to work it.

She shook her head but she was smiling. "Fine. You could say we're" she hesitated. "…dating."

"I knew it!" Katsu said loudly and threw a fist pump. "You'll both be happy together, I just know it."

Megumi was saved from replying when the server arrived to take their orders.

"Listen, Megumi. I know I joke around a lot but I am completely honest when I say that my cousin is a great guy. Sure, he's not as charming as yours truly, but he has his strengths and he's very loyal. You won't regret getting to know him better."

"Thank you, Katsu." Megumi said at the sincerity with which Katsu expressed his thought. "I know he is and I'm sure I won't."

They finished the rest of the visit exchanging pleasantries and other small talk. Katsu insisted on walking Megumi back to the convention hall.

"Just remember, Megumi, if it doesn't work out with Sano, well..." He wagged his eyebrows.

"Oh stop it. Thanks for lunch Katsu."

"See ya around!"

**~O~O~O~**

Megumi's mother had been upset when she heard that Sano was away and she mourned the lost week in her daughter's one month. Megumi didn't reveal that to make up for it, Sano had been calling her every night. She enjoyed curling up in bed and spending half an hour speaking with him and didn't want to have to share that just yet – the entire household already knew about his daily gifts, she wanted the conversations with him just between them.

"I ran into your cousin today."

_"Katsu?"_

"Yep. We had lunch together. He told me some interesting things."

_"I'm sorry. I hope you didn't listen to him."_

"He was very nice, actually. He didn't tell me anything I didn't already know."

_"Is that so? Anything you'd care to share with me?"_

"Well, it was about a guy I like, I don't know if you'd be interested in hearing that."

Sano was quiet on the other end. Megumi rolled her eyes.

"He's tall, handsome, and the nicest person I know. He also happens to be taken." Megumi could hear the smile in Sano's voice when he responded.

_"And his fiancée is this beautiful fox-lady who can stop him in his tracks with just a word or look. Ahh, I think I know who this guy is, too."_ Megumi laughed, glad that Sano was so quick-witted._ "So what did my cousin tell you?"_

"That'll be a story for another time."

_"Well it sounds like he kept you entertained so I guess I'm grateful. How was the conference?"_ Megumi gave him the brief version of the event. _"Will you be seeing Yamada soon, then?"_

"No, thankfully. I don't go to the lab on Fridays so I won't see him until next week." After a brief lull in the conversation, Sano spoke up.

_"Megumi, I have some bad news."_ She sat up in bed.

"What is it? Did something happen to you?"

_"No, no."_ He was quick to reassure her. _"I'm fine. There's just been a delay in the proceedings and I won't be back by tomorrow night. The trip has been extended for one more day."_

"Oh." It was just one day more but the separation was getting to be actually physically painful. Megumi didn't know what to make of it. She kept her voice neutral. "Will you be back in time for the gala or should I let the event organizer know we're not going?"

_"I'll be there. I won't miss it for anything."_

"Okay."

_"I'm sorry."_

"It's not your fault."

_"Megumi."_

"Yes?"

_"I miss you."_ Megumi's heart skipped in her chest.

"I miss you, too, Sano."

**~O~O~O~**

On the day Sano was originally supposed to arrive, a package containing a beautiful silver and pearl clutch was on the table.

_Totally unimaginative, I know. I was supposed to give it to you in person, but I've been thwarted. One day more. –SS_

Megumi inspected the clutch it was of a beautiful grey silk embroidered with ivory thread and natural pearls. The clasp was made of silver and it would certainly go well with her gown for the gala. Megumi narrowed her eyes. Surely he didn't know what gown she was wearing! She never told him and as far as she knew there was no one else who could have leaked that information to him. She picked up her phone.

"Sagara."

_"Kitsune."_

"How do you know what color I'm wearing tomorrow?"

_"I don't."_

"Then how—"

_"If it goes with your gown that is entirely coincidental, I promise."_

"I swear—"

_"You told me that if I wore a dark or grey suit that it would complement your own outfit. I just based it off that."_

Megumi considered the clearly custom-made accessory. "You couldn't have had this made in less than two weeks."

_"I have my ways."_

"Hmmm."

_"Am I absolved?"_ He hazarded at her silence.

"Yes." Megumi conceded. "It's lovely, Sano."

* * *

Bashō – born, Matsuo Chūemon Munefusa, was the most famous poet of the Edo period. He is considered the greatest master of haiku.


	17. Reunited

Megumi stayed in bed until 9:00 on Saturday morning. She had fallen asleep to Sano's voice over the phone – something that she had apparently been doing frequently as he loved to remind her. From her bed she could see the gown hanging in her walk in closet. It was a beautiful, custom-made creation in rich, deep red with dark silver accents. With her pale skin, dark features and equally dark hair, she was a vision in the crimson silk.

Having been to her fair share of galas and other high-profile events, Megumi had her schedule for the event preparation down pat and she trusted the efficiency of her hired staff so she allowed herself some time to chat with Hikaru for an hour and do some leisurely reading before beginning her preparations for the gala still hours away.

She joined her parents for breakfast and fielded overly specific questions from her mother on how she and Sano were getting along. She did admit, to her mother's delight, that she liked him very much and that she was looking forward to seeing him that night. After breakfast, Megumi and her mother went out to have their nails done followed by facial treatments. Belatedly, Michiko told Megumi that they were scheduled to have tea with Mrs. Onoda and her daughter.

The Onoda's were already at the café when Takani mother and daughter arrived. Megumi had gone to elementary school with Ayako and liked the other girl well enough. They chatted as their mothers did the same.

Mrs. Onoda turned to Megumi. "Megumi-chan, your mother tells me that you and the young Sagara are getting to know each other."

"Sano and I have known each other since we were children." Megumi answered, unwilling to disclose more.

"I'm aware of that, my dear. Believe me, if you didn't have that advantage, I would have wanted him for my own dear Ayako." Mrs. Onoda laughed delicately behind her hand. "But apparently, one date was not enough to catch his attention." Ayako blushed as Megumi quickly lowered her teacup lest she spill the contents in her sudden agitation.

"Well, Sano and Megumi are quite the pair," Mrs. Takani cut in. "And when _it_ happens, we will be sure to invite you to the wedding party." She said with finality. The ladies went on their separate ways soon after, much to Megumi's relief. Michiko patted her daughter's hand as they went back home. "There, there, my dear, no need to get upset over thoughtless words."

"I wasn't—"

"I think, you are quite in love with him already." Michiko chuckled and wouldn't hear of Megumi's protests.

**~O~O~O~**

Megumi finished another two chapters from her novel before checking her phone but there was no new message from Sano. The last one was still from that morning at 9:00.

_Finally back home. Call you later._

Sano was frustrated when he called her on Thursday – he had once again been delayed on his already postponed departure. He caught a redeye out of Belgium that night or 1:00 AM on Friday, Japan time, opting for a two-stop flight over a one-stop since it cut a few hours from his total travel time. Sano's last call had been just before he left Brussels.

"_We're getting ready for takeoff. I'm arriving in Nagoya early Saturday morning."_

"_Be safe." _Another voice came through the phone._ Sir, I need to ask you to put your phone away._

"_Gotta go. Can't wait to see ya, Kitsune."_

After lunch, Megumi showered and let her hair air dry while she took a nap for half an hour. The hairstylist and makeup artist arrived by 3:30. She was primped and polished until she was perfectly coiffed and styled. Her makeup was classy and sophisticated, highlighting her beautiful eyes, accented by her perfect lips without being overpowering.

A blue light blinked from her phone and Megumi picked it up. There was a missed call from Sano. She quickly dialed him back but it went straight to voicemail. She checked his voice message: _Kistune, got an emergency. Nothing to worry about. I'll pick you up as scheduled. _It was almost 5:00.

Michiko entered her daughter's room as Megumi stood in front of a mirror in her gown.

"Oh, sweetheart. You're beautiful." Megumi twirled.

"Thanks, Mother."

"Sano won't be able to keep his eyes off you. He's arriving any minute now, isn't he?"

Megumi nodded. "He was already on his way when he got called to do something."

"I'm sure he'll be here soon. Let me go check on your father and see how he's managing – I don't understand how we both managed to finish dressing before he did."

"We started hours before him, Mother." Megumi laughed.

At a quarter to six, Michiko suggested that Megumi just join them. "Don't you think Sano should just meet you at the gala?"

"Iiye, Mother. He said he'll pick me up. He'll be here." Megumi trusted him so she said goodbye to her parents and sat in the living room to wait for Sano. It was 6:15 and three phone call attempts later when she finally decided that it would be better for just one rather than both of them to enter the gala late. She asked for the town car to be called around then put on her wrap and grabbed her clutch. She tried calling him one more time but it once again went straight to voicemail.

_Sano, I'm leaving for the gala. Just meet me there._

The car turned into a main street and hit traffic. Megumi closed her eyes. _Oh no. I'm going to miss it._

"Ma'am, you might want to see this." The driver spoke through the intercom. He lowered the partition and pointed to the rearview mirror. Megumi turned in her seat to see a well-dressed young man dodging cars as he made his way down the street toward the town car. When the line of cars slowed down at a light, the man vaulted over a cab's hood and jogged up to Megumi's window. Megumi slowly lowered the tinted glass. She leveled the panting young man a gaze that would have made a lesser man tremble.

"Can I help you?" She asked disinterestedly, studying her manicured nails. The car started moving again but it was rush hour and Sano had no trouble keeping up.

"May I hitch a ride?' He tried.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you'll be the loveliest woman at the gala and this poor, pathetic soul is requesting permission to escort you and be your slave for the entire night." He held out a large bouquet of flowers toward her. Megumi considered this for a moment, still not deigning to look at her eleventh-hour escort though it did not escape her notice that his silver cufflinks inlaid with pearl matched the exact burnished shade of her clutch.

She nodded once. "I'll allow it." She slipped farther into the car and Sano slid in next to her. His silver tuxedo and crimson cravat complemented her colors beautifully. Megumi approved _very much indeed._

"Thank you." He breathed and leaned in to kiss her cheek. Megumi held up a hand.

"Servants, or _slaves_, rather, know their place." But her harsh words were tempered with a faint smile. Sano grinned and it was Megumi who kissed him on the cheek.

"Welcome back."

"I'm sorry I'm late. Something came up and I had to take a detour on my way here."

"Everything okay?" Megumi searched his face worriedly. Sano leaned back in the seat but kept an arm around her, tucking her in against his side.

"All good. It was a false alarm." He didn't elaborate and Megumi didn't ask farther. They rode the rest of the trip with their arms around each other. "Ready?" Sano asked as the car pulled up to the Westin Nagoya Castle. Members of the paparazzi could be seen lined up along the carpet. Megumi straightened up and patted her hair.

"How do I look?"

"Breathtaking." Sano said. The door opened to a cacophony of flashing lights.

**~O~O~O~**

The couple easily found their respective parents inside the elegant gold-bedecked hall. Greetings were exchanged and Sano left to grab some drinks.

"I'm glad you made it before dinner began." Michiko whispered to her daughter. Megumi nodded.

"Sano came as he promised." Megumie whispered back and Michiko beamed. An elderly lady approached the group on the arm of a handsome gentleman. "Obaasan!" Megumi hugged her grandmother. "I thought you weren't going to make it!" Shinomori Kagami threaded Megumi's arm through her own.

"How could I not when my dear brother is going to be honored tonight?" The gala was an annual fundraiser for the local children's hospital. This year, Takani Hideo, Megumi's grandfather, was to be recognized posthumously for his role on the hospital board and his many years of service as one of the hospital's foremost advocate and supporter. Akio was to accept the award on his father's behalf.

"It's good to see you, cousin." The handsome young man leaned down and kissed Megumi's cheek. Megumi tugged him back and gave him a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Aoshi." Sano returned holding two champagne glasses. Megumi held a hand out to him and drew him next to her. "Aoshi, you remember Sagara Sanosuke. He and I grew up together." Aoshi extended his hand and Megumi snagged the drink from Sano's right so he could shake Aoshi's. "Sano, you've met my cousin, Shinomori Aoshi."

"I remember losing a challenge to him, yes." Sano said good-naturedly. To Megumi's delight, her taciturn cousin chuckled.

"I think it was only because I was taller then." He shook his head at the memory.

"Is this Sanosuke-kun?" Mrs. Shinomori exclaimed, approaching. Sano recognized Megumi's grandmother from when he was a little boy and bent down to hug the elderly lady.

"You haven't aged a day, Obaasan." He said. Mrs. Shinomori beamed.

"Now, now, young man. You were born a few decades too late." She laughed as Sano made a crestfallen face. She turned to the other young man. "Aoshi-kun, take this old woman to her seat if you would." Aoshi stepped around Megumi and offered his grandmother an arm. "I'll talk to you later, my dear." Kagami said to Megumi.

The Sagaras and Takanis mingled with their friends and acquaintances until dinner was announced and they joined the Shinomoris. Throughout dinner, Megumi observed Sano interact with her family. He spoke easily with them and appeared to thoroughly enjoy their company. A feeling of completeness washed through her and she looked down at her plate lest her emotions were visible on her face. She peeked at Sano. She was in love with him and she wanted him to know.

Various awards and recognitions were conferred throughout the six-course dinner, with the main and last one given to Takani Hideo.

Waiting for the applause to die down, Akio continued his speech. "My father did all that not for recognition, not for praise. If he could have served without ever revealing his name, he would have. He did it because he believes in what we do. This is my father's legacy and it is one that I pass on to my own child." Akio smiled toward his wife and daughter. "Takani Hideo is no longer with us but he still encourages us to do our best, to take up the cause; that instead of killing and tearing down, to instead use our hands to heal and grow." Megumi wiped her eyes as everyone stood to acknowledge the legacy of a great man.

After dinner, the orchestra struck up livelier music and various couples took to the dance floor. Megumi danced with her father, cousin, and of course, Sano.

"Have I already told you how beautiful you are?"

"About an hour and a half ago."

Sano kissed Megumi's temple. "You take my breath away." Megumi smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder.

The night wound down and everyone bid their goodbyes. "Shall we?" Sano asked Megumi if she was ready to call it a night. Megumi nodded yes and he left to fetch their coats so she could say goodbye to her grandmother and Aoshi.

"Don't wait too long, my dear."

"What do you mean, Obaasan?"

"Sanosuke-kun is in love with you – I could see it every time he looks at you." Megumi's eyes widened. "Don't wait too long before starting a life with that special person who makes your every day beautiful."

Aoshi spoke up. "She's not the only one who noticed, Megumi." Megumi reddened at their observations.

**~O~O~O~**

Megumi made her way toward the exit to find Sano when she saw him speaking with a beautiful woman around their age. Even with his back to her, Megumi could see the tension along Sano's shoulders. She approached to hear the other woman say, "Nevertheless, thank you for keeping me company when I needed it this afternoon." _This afternoon?_ The woman saw her and threw a saccharine smile at Sano. "Won't you introduce me to your friend, Sano?" Sano turned toward Megumi and placed a hand against her back. Megumi bristled at the other woman's overly familiar tone.

"Megumi, this is Hitachi Seiko. I know her through her boyfriend Tatsuya." Megumi didn't miss Sano's meaning. _She is an acquaintance, nothing more._ The woman smiled sweetly at Megumi but she could see the predatory glint in her eye. "Seiko, this is Takani Megumi—"

"His fiancée." Megumi supplied sweetly. She felt Sano's hand still against her back and she didn't miss the sudden spots of red on the other woman's cheeks nor regret her hasty departure. As soon as Seiko was gone, she stepped away from Sano and turned coldly away. She wove her way through the departing attendees, smiling politely to those she recognized until she reached the coat check. She could sense Sano just behind her. When they were free of the crowd, Sano caught her elbow and steered her to the side.

"Really?"

"Really what?" She snapped, fumbling with her wrap. Sano assisted Megumi with hers before putting on his coat. As soon as she was done, Megumi descended to the waiting limo, Sano at her heels.

"You just said that I'm your fiancé." He waved the chauffer away and opened the door for the irate woman himself. Megumi paused to level a glare at him just before she slipped into the car.

"Well aren't you?

"Of course I am! That is, if ya really want me to be." Megumi didn't respond but stared out the window. "Megumi, please." Sano pled.

"So that's why you were late? That's why you almost stood me up?"

"It's not like that."

"Then pray tell, what was it like then?" Sano sighed. "Who was that woman?" She demanded.

Sano pinched the bridge of his nose. "Seiko thinks that just because I'm longtime friends with Tatsu, she has a claim on me."

"What was the emergency this afternoon?"

"She called distraught. Tatsu is away for school and he had made me promise that I'd check in on Seiko. I felt obligated to, so I made the detour. When I got there, she was debating between two gowns." He shook his head. "She was _in tears_ over a gown. I got angry when I found out that's all she was upset about and made to leave. She grabbed me and then started this sob story about her being worried that Tatsu was getting tired of her. I finally got away and ya know the rest."

"She played you." Sano dropped his head back against the seat. "You went to her." Her tone was between accusatory and hurt.

"Megumi."

"Katsu said you were loyal." She mused, voice quiet.

"I'm sorry."

"I can't blame you for _that_." She said in reference to the virtue.

Megumi was silent for a long time. _She was upset that he didn't just tell her where he was going when that woman first called. Isn't that what made relationships work? Communication? Couldn't he have explained why he was late? Did he not trust her?_ The city passed by in a blur of light and shadows. "I might as well. You have a lot to make up for, Sagara." She finally spoke. She could see Sano's smile from the corner of her eye when he recognized her response to his earlier question. _…if you really want me to be._ Sano moved closer to her but didn't touch her. Megumi refused to relax her posture and resolutely ignored him. His arm crept around her waist and just as Megumi raised her hand to swat him away, he tugged her against him. "Let go." Megumi growled and elbowed him in the side. Sano let out an "umph" but didn't release her. Megumi kept her elbow sticking into his side.

"Is this how I can expect out married life to go, Kitsune?" Sano said lowly against her ear. "You're upset and I do my best to soothe you?" He spread his fingers where they rested against the bodice of her gown, radiating warmth through the silk.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Sagara. We're affianced, not yet married."

"Ahh," He brushed his lips against her bare shoulder. Megumi held her breath against the assault on her senses. "But that's what we'll be soon enough and when we are" he kissed her neck. "I will do much more than this to earn your forgiveness." With his other hand, he tilted her face toward him and kissed her. Megumi flattened her hand against his warm and solid chest in protest but found that she neither had the strength nor the desire to push him away. When she didn't resist, Sano angled her so both of her silk covered legs were draped over his – Megumi not quite but almost sitting across his lap.

Megumi leaned back against the warm leather backrest as Sano caressed and courted her lips with his. She gasped when his tongue ran across her lower lip then touched her own. A soft moan escaped her lips, her fingers creating furrows in his previously smoothly combed hair. His fingers were just as busy and her elaborate hairdo tumbled down as he drew the pins out. Megumi felt Sano draw away. When she opened her eyes, he was looking at her with banked fire in his brown eyes grown dark. "_Kirei_" he said in wonder as his eyes roved over her face as if to memorize every feature. Megumi blushed under the scrutiny, as if she wasn't already flushed from his kisses. Suddenly her eyes widened as Megumi remembered where they were and that she was angry at him. She shoved him hard and Sano almost fell off the seat. She slid her legs off his lap and crossed her arms across her chest, fire of a different sort in her eyes.

"I'm still angry at you." Sano had the audacity to smirk, managing to not look silly as he slid more fully back onto the seat.

"Then I guess I'll have to work harder to earn your forgiveness, _ne Kitsune-onna_?" He leaned back, perfectly relaxed, as if he hadn't been kissing her senseless mere minutes ago. _The nerve of the man!_

The car slowed to a stop and a glance outside showed that they had reached the Takani mansion. The chauffer opened the door on Sano's side but Sano made no move to exit, his eyes still on Megumi. Megumi narrowed her eyes and made to open the door on her side but before she could open it, Sano clamped a warm hand over her arm and tugged her back. "Ya might want to fix yourself first." Megumi gasped and pulled out a compact to check her appearance. Her hair was disheveled and her red lipstick was gone; instead, her lips a warm kiss-bruised pink. "You look radiant but I'm not too keen on having others besides myself see you like that." He added cheekily. Megumi glared at him and snapped the compact shut. She combed her fingers through her hair and shook the ebony tresses into loose waves down her back. With a last glare at Sano, she stepped out of the car. Sano met her on the other side and walked her to the front door. Megumi rapped on the door instead of ringing the doorbell, knowing that her faithful _uba_ would still be waiting up for her. Sano stuck his hands in his pocket and cleared his throat. "I'm sorry." He repeated sincerely.

"For what?" Megumi faced him and raised an eyebrow. _For coming late, almost standing you up, for being so attractive other women want me, for being too gorgeous for my own good that you struggle to keep your hands off me… _her list was growing long.

"For disappointing you." Megumi blinked in surprise. She wasn't expecting _that_. Shuffling footsteps approached the door confirming Megumi's earlier supposition. "There were things I cannot control but there were factors I could have. You deserve someone who would move heaven and earth for you, not someone who shows up late to an important event because of a ploy." The locks clicked open. "I also should have told you what was going on. Believe me when I say I wasn't trying to keep it a secret. I just—" Sano struggled to express himself. "I haven't been in a relationship before, Megumi. This is new for me too." He admitted, showing a vulnerability that Megumi had never seen before.

Megumi shook her head. "I shouldn't be expecting too much."

Sano disagreed. "Ya have a right to. You were supposed to. I made a promise to you, Megumi and I almost wasn't able to keep it." Megumi could see that he was sincerely sorry. Light flooded out the front door as Megumi's nanny stood in the entryway to admit her charge.

"Thank you, Uba-san," Megumi addressed the elderly woman affectionately. "I'll be right up." The woman nodded and shuffled farther into the house. Megumi turned back to Sano then entered the house, motioning him to come in as well. "I shouldn't have overreacted so I am sorry for that." Sano shook his head. "I forgive you." Megumi said finally.

"Thank you." Sano reached for her hand and raised it to his lips. Megumi tugged her hand away but not enough to remove it from Sano's grip.

"Is that all the thanks I'm to get?" She said archly. Sano placed her hand over his heart then wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her close.

"Never." He said simply then his mouth was on hers. This time Megumi responded, her touches initially hesitant and tentative but increasingly sure as Sano gently guided and silently encouraged her. His mouth was warm and he tasted sweet and just purely _Sano_. Megumi melted against him, her knees suddenly weak and not quite capable of keeping her upright. Sano's arm tightened around her waist, his free hand cradling the back of her head, his entire form holding her up against the wall. She felt his hand close around her hair, angling her better to receive his kisses. "Gods, Megumi." He groaned as Megumi nipped at his lower lip, her own hands buried in his hair.

Sano withdrew despite Megumi's mewl of protest. He placed soft, gentle kisses against her jaw and eyelids then brushed his lips against hers, soothing the kiss-bruised flesh, willing their labored breathing and racing hearts to calm. Megumi sighed and rested her head against his chest, hugging him tight. Sano kissed her hair then straightened up, robbing Megumi of his warmth. "I should go." He said softly, aware of the late hour. Megumi's eyes were bright in the soft orange glow of a hallway lamp, her breathing still harsh against the stillness of the night.

Sano lifted her left hand and kissed each knuckle. Something slipped over her ring finger and Megumi held up her hand to the light. A beautiful ring that winked with at least a dozen diamonds circled her slender digit. Megumi's eyes grew wide and she stared at Sano, still incapable of speech. Sano gently cradled her face in his hands and dropped a chaste kiss against her slightly parted lips. "I'll see you tomorrow." Then he was gone. Megumi drew a shaky breath and gathered herself together. She didn't know how she managed it, but she was able to say goodnight to her beloved Uba-san who reappeared after Sano left and made her way steadily her room and got ready for bed, feeling stunned. _She had agreed to be Sagara Sanosuke's fiancée. _The night may have started and almost ended badly, but it had finished spectacularly. Megumi slept deeply and in her dreams, was held in the arms of a brown-eyed fiancé.

* * *

I used _Uba_ to mean nanny. According to Google, uba means "milk mother." I'm using it to signify Megumi's nanny, a family servant who's been with her since she was a baby. In some countries, the Philippines for example, it is not unusual for well-to-do families to have nannies for their children who stay on and eventually even care for the children's children.


	18. A Promise of Forever

"Good morning, Father, Mother." Megumi greeted her parents with a kiss when she joined them for breakfast the following morning. She had woken up slightly disoriented, not sure if she had dreamt what happened the previous night. One glance at her finger confirmed that it had not been a dream. She had smiled and checked her phone as she slid out of bed.

_Good morning, beautiful. Despite the jet lag I couldn't stay asleep – my heart's too full for it._

Her reply simple. _It wasn't a dream._

Megumi surreptitiously tucked her left hand out of sight under the table and noticed her mother smiling widely at her. Megumi glanced at her father and frowned. He was reading the paper but it wasn't his usual Sunday fare – he had the Society &amp; Lifestyle section.

Akio lowered the paper and asked his daughter, "Anything to share with your parents, Megumi?" He tapped his finger on the centerfold and turned the paper toward her. The headline screamed: "Two of Nagoya's Most Eligible Singles, A Couple?" Megumi felt her cheeks warm. There were full-color pictures of her and Sano exiting the car, Sano helping her into her seat at dinner, and the biggest photo of the set, of the two of them during one of the dances with their arms around each other. Sano was smiling down at her and Megumi was laughing. They looked _happy_.

Megumi cleared her throat and fought the urge to fidget in her seat. Finally she couldn't help it any longer and held her ringed finger up with a smile to rival the sparkle of the stones. Michiko squealed and ran around the table to hug her daughter. Akio chuckled and patted Megumi's hand.

"Oh, my dear, it's beautiful!" Michiko gushed over the ring. The stones were Sagara heirlooms which Sano had had reset, making it the perfect blend of old and new.

Once they had all taken their seats again, Akio addressed her. "Now Megumi, you had asked for a month before making your decision. You still have almost two weeks before your thirty days are up."

Megumi shook her head. "I don't need it, Otousan. Another two weeks, two months, two years or twenty won't change my mind." Michiko dabbed her eyes.

Akio nodded. "Very well, then your mother and I are very happy for you my dear."

The phone rang down the hall and Kaiyo entered the dining room a moment later. "Sir, a phone call for you."

"Who is it, Kaiyo?" Michiko asked.

"Mr. Sagara, Ma'am."

Akio stood up. "I'll take it in my office." He came back just a few minutes later. "My future son-in-law just asked to see me." He looked at his daughter. "Shall I give him a hard time?"

His voice was serious but Megumi could see he was joking. "Father!"

**~O~O~O~**

Megumi headed to her room after breakfast, nervous about her father's meeting with Sano. She knew her father would give his blessing – her parents had wanted this union before she, did after all. It was still rather awkward to be the subject of such an important discussion. She took the time to study her ring in detail. The slender silver band held a large, round-cut, easily 5-carat diamond, if she wasn't mistaken. It was flanked on either side by a pair of smaller, possibly 1.5 carat stones. The rest of the circle was completed by smaller, half-carat diamonds. It was beautiful and it fit her perfectly. Then a sudden realization occurred and Megumi narrowed her eyes.

Sano spent a good hour with Akio in his office. After they were done talking, the older man went to fetch his daughter.

"May I come in?" Mr. Takani called through Megumi's bedroom door.

Megumi opened the door. "Of course, Father." She didn't say it, but her eyes were begging him for an answer.

"I think," he paused and kissed Megumi's forehead. "You will be very happy, daughter."

Megumi threw her arms around her father. "Thank you, Otousan. I think I will be."

"Sano is a good man. I cannot have given my blessing to anyone less worthy. Now go to him. He's waiting for you in the library."

Megumi didn't need to be told twice. Michiko caught her in the hallway and made not so subtle hints that they would be spending the rest of the day elsewhere.

Sano was leafing through a book with his back to her when Megumi entered the library. She bit her lip and approached on stealthy feet, feeling girlish and playful.

"I know you're there." Sano said without turning around.

Megumi smiled and wrapped her arms around him, pressing her cheek against his warm back. She heard him deposit the hardcover on the table and felt his hands cover hers. They stood that way for a while, their breathing evening out together, silent but content in each other's presence. Suddenly, Megumi pinched Sano's side.

"Itai!" Sano spun around. "What was that for?"

Megumi planted a hand on her hip. "Aren't you forgetting something?" She said sternly. Sano leaned in to kiss her but she shook her head _no_. Sano frowned. He leaned back against the desk and studied her, brow furrowed in thought. Megumi sat on a couch and crossed her arms, not giving him any clues.

After a beat, Sano sat on the coffee table in front of her and leaned forward, forearms on his knees. "When we were little, I already loved you." Megumi perked up. "I loved the little girl with the sharp tongue, the perfect dresses, the impeccable manners." Sano paused, his look far away. "Then when we were in high school I hated that I loved the young woman the girl was becoming because—because she was pure, and perfect, and unattainable." Sano looked at her. "I wanted to run away from it. Then I grew up and I embraced that love for what it was – all-consuming and unchanging." Tears stung Megumi's eyes and she blinked them away. She had no idea… Sano dropped to one knee, his hands reaching for and clasping hers tightly, almost desperately. "Takani Megumi, will you marry me?"

Megumi nodded through her tears. "Yes." _Yes._

With their arms holding each other close, Megumi could not miss Sano faintly trembling. "Are you alright?" She asked, worried. But it wasn't distress that was causing it, instead relief, excitement, and happiness, were blatant on his handsome face.

He nodded and buried his face against her neck. "Never better." He breathed. He kissed her then, slow and sweet. Her hands fisted in the collar of his shirt. This felt good. It felt wonderful. Just being with Sano on a lazy Sunday afternoon, kissing him in the library…

"I have your fathers blessing." Sano said when they broke apart to breathe a moment later.

Megumi kissed him. "You had it long before I even knew I wanted this." She wriggled her ringed finger at him before kissing him again.

They eventually found themselves lounging on the couch, Megumi laying with her head on Sano's shoulder, his arm around her and hand resting on her hip.

"Sano, I've been thinking, I want to get out of Mr. Yamada's research study. Father spoke of Grandfather's legacy last night. Doing this study, no matter how hypothetical, goes against what he stood for."

"Is that how ya feel or are you still exploring the idea?" Sano asked.

She looked up at him. "No, it's what I believe."

"Okay." He rubbed a hand over her shoulder. "Will he give you a hard time, do ya think?"

"I certainly hope not. I'll tell him tomorrow."

"Sooner rather than later."

"Yeah."

"Do ya need me to do anything?" She shook her head. She needed to get this done on her own.

Sano nudged Megumi. "How are we doing this?"

"Doing what?"

"There's more to an engagement than just a ring."

"I suppose we announce it formally, though somehow I think they're ahead of us and are already planning the details." Megumi smiled wryly at the thought.

"Are we having a long engagement?"

"Do _you_ want a long engagement?" Megumi returned.

"Hell, no." Sano said. Those were the last words that were spoken between the two of them for a while as their lips and tongues were otherwise occupied.

Megumi melted into Sano's hard body as his warmth seeped into hers. His hands were solid on her back and his kisses were sweet and drugging. She felt as if her body was moving independently of her own conscious thought, following a summons that was foreign but not unwelcome. She rode a wave of sensations that would bring her up but before it crested, Sano would pull back and temper the fire his mouth on hers caused, calming, instead of enflaming.

Later, they were catching their breath on the couch, fingers threaded together, Megumi sitting between Sano's long limbs, resting with her back against his chest. Sometime earlier, Sano had added more wood to the hearth and it was now merrily burning, throwing a cozy warmth over the room's previously overheated occupants.

"Megumi."

"Mmmm?" The woman had her eyes closed, completely relaxed.

Sano kissed her temple. "I love you." She opened her eyes and turned toward him, returning the sentiment against his lips.

"I love you too."

**~O~O~O~**

Sano and Megumi officially announced their engagement to their parents over a traditional dinner at Sano's home that very night.

"When will you have the engagement ceremony?" Tamayo asked the couple after congratulations, hugs, and kisses had been exchanged.

"We were hoping you and Mother would guide us on the best date, Obasan." Megumi answered.

Between their bouts of kissing earlier that day, she and Sano had already had an extended discussion of where they stood on the engagement and wedding preparations. Sano had suggested that Megumi let their mothers handle it since they would probably browbeat her if she didn't. Megumi had gotten riled up and insisted that it was their wedding, therefore, they had the final say in everything. Sano had agreed, but insisted that it would only stress Megumi out in the long run.

_Megumi, exasperated, had yelled out. "Is this how it's going to be? You would side with them over me?"_

_Sano had turned to her, dead serious. "No, Kitsune. I am always on your side. You know our mothers – I'm just giving ya a picture of what it would be like once the preparations go underway." _

_Damn him and his reasoning! _

_Sat sat her down and took her hands in his. "Tell you what. Why don't you decide what you absolutely want and we'll let them know which areas they can have leeway." She had begrudgingly conceded. _

"_Don't you want a say in it?" She had asked, curious. Usually he had something to say about anything and everything._

_He shook his head. "Nope." Popping the "p". "As long as at the end of the day you're mine and I'm yours, I don't care about the details."_

_Megumi tilted her head to the side. "So I can wear a tux and you'll be fine with that?" The shocked look on Sano's face was priceless._

"Well in that case, I think we'll visit a consultant tomorrow. Michiko?"

"Hai, hai." The mothers immediately started trading contacts and suggesting date experts.

Megumi waited for Sano to say "I told you so." But it never came. She glanced over at him but he was already preoccupied sampling the dishes.

**~O~O~O~**

"Kaiyo, could you steam this blouse for me? Sorry for the late notice, I wasn't originally planning on wearing it."

"I'll take care of it, Ms. Megumi, I'll get to it right away."

"Thank you." Kaiyo hurried off with Megumi's blouse and Megumi picked up the paper the girl was reading.

_**Today's gossip column is especially juicy. You've all read the headlines, seen the pictures. Our favorite bachelor is off limits! Sagara Sanosuke was seen attending the Annual Nagoya Children's Hospital gala with Ms. Takani Megumi, a very eligible single herself. There have been no previous sightings of the two together or reports of a relationship so this is just as surprising for us as it for you, dear readers. While there is no confirmation from either party, we cannot deny that Mr. Sagara and Ms. Takani are evidently very comfortable and may we say, enamored with each other.**_

The page was covered with more photos taken throughout the gala. There were a couple of good shots with her and Sano in various activities throughout the gala but it made her uncomfortable that their private lives were so openly displayed to complete strangers.

Megumi laid the society page aside. She dreaded having to go to the university that morning. While the school was very strict with maintaining its students' privacy on campus, she knew the media could be ruthless in its pursuit of a story. She toyed with her ring. _Maybe she should take it off to remove any further fodder for gossip?_ Megumi shot down the idea immediately. She would not remove her ring for anything. _Let them talk and speculate,_ she decided. She thanked Kaiyo when the girl returned with her blouse and went to get ready for the day.

**~O~O~O~**

"Megumi-san! Congratulations!" Twin sisters Tae and Sae descended on Megumi as soon as she entered the biology building.

"We are so happy for you!"

"To have caught the eye of the most desirable bachelor in town!"

"I—"

"Will you have a winter or spring wedding?"

"Will it be at a cathedral to accommodate your thousands of guests?"

"Oh, your babies will be so genetically gifted!"

"Ladies, if you'll excuse me." Megumi extricated herself from the two over-eager females and beat a hasty escape to the lab.

Megumi found Yamada Jirou hunched over a ledger, running his finger down various columns and scribbling down notes in a notepad.

"Sumimasen, Mr. Yamada, I need to speak with you."

Yamada started and tried to cover up with a cough. "Ah, Megumi-san, how nice to see you. Please let me congratulate you on your relationship with such a prominent member of your class." Megumi was taken aback by his choice of words.

"Excuse me?"

"I hear that you are with Sagara Sanosuke. I offer my congratulations."

"Thank you. Now if you have a minute—"

"Ah, yes, about our research. I trust you have the briefs from the journals I requested?"

"Mr. Yamada. I can no longer work with you on this study."

"You won't be getting married so soon, surely?"

"It has nothing to do with my personal life. I do not agree with using opium in the way that you are pursuing. It goes against my firmly held beliefs and therefore I cannot help you."

"Such firm opinions in one so young." Megumi seethed at the patronizing tone. "Very well, Ms. Takani, if you insist."

She kept her tone civil. "I do. Thank you, Sir."

"You might be sorry you turned down this wonderful opportunity one day." He said, a parting glint flashing off his glasses as he walked away. Megumi felt a cold shiver run down her spine at the ominous words. She shook it oft and went to work, glad that it was over.

* * *

Sorry, I'm not great with describing the ring so if you want a better idea of what the engagement ring looks like, the link is on my profile. Note that the band on Sano's ring has more than the five in the picture – it's completely surrounded with smaller stones.

To all April babies, happy birthday to us! (^^,)


	19. Engagement of the Heart

Despite the monumental life change that occurs when two people become engaged to be married, Megumi found that life went on as usual. The gossip papers still speculated, one or two (according to Kaiyo) even had a blown up photo of her ringed finger. Once the engagement had been formally announced to their parents, Megumi had informed her best friend who had shrieked into the phone, screaming "I knew it!" and Megumi had gotten a congratulatory call from her cousin Aoshi as well as felicitations from Sano's Kamiya cousins. Katsu had been his usual, _charming_ self, undeterred despite his cousin being a participant in the loudspeaker call.

Sano and Megumi went about their usual daily activities. The responsibilities of school, internship, and work were joined by making time for each other which fell in the leisure, rather in the "duty" category.

Sano and Megumi refused to make a public announcement regarding their engagement but agreed to officially announcing it to the rest of the Sagara and Takani clans as well as any extended relations, as was only proper.

"I didn't realize we had so many relatives." Megumi groaned after one particularly long Sunday afternoon signing announcement cards.

"Not to mention branch families." Sano added, closing off another envelope.

"Being only children, it's easy to forget about them, I think."

San shrugged. "For the most part I only grew up with Katsu so I'd have to agree." Megumi studied her fiancé as he signed his name to another card. "Take a picture, it'll last longer." Sano smirked without looking up. Megumi reddened and huffed. Sano closed off the envelope and tossed it onto the pile. "C'me here." He pulled Megumi, chair and all, close and gave her a peck on the cheek. "I'm not complaining." Megumi laughed and wrapped her arms around him, leaning in for a kiss.

"Oh gosh!" Makimachi Misao walked in and threw her hands over her eyes. "I'm going out, Megumi. I'll be back in an hour or two." She backed out of the room and fled. Misao was staying overnight at the Takanis as a stopover on her way to visit her grandfather in the country. She had hit it off with Sano and agreed with her sister Hikaru that the two made a great people.

"I've never thanked you for your presents." Megumi said moments later.

"Believe me, Kitsune, those were nothing to what you've given me—continue to give me."

"Oh?"

Sano clenched his jaw. "Ya make me so happy that I'm afraid of waking up one day and finding that this is all just a dream." He looked at her. "I don't know what I've done to deserve you but I'm thankful."

Megumi shifted in her seat. "Well you're not so bad yourself," she said to lighten the mood. "And I'm not going anywhere."

**~O~O~O~**

Later that week, Megumi saw her mother dialing the phone and repeating the process when it went to voice mail.

"What's going on, Mother?"

"Ai, Megumi. You're father just left for a meeting but he was supposed to bring this to the Sagaras." Michiko considered the thick envelope. "I suppose I could have it messengered over."

"No need to, I'll take it. I'll drop it off on my way to school."

"Would you? Thank you, dear."

Megumi asked for the car to be called around then kissed her mother goodbye.

The Sagara home was only a few blocks away from the Takanis'. Like their country house, it was a lovely structure of traditional Japanese elements and western functionality.

"Good morning, Ms. Megumi."

"Hello, Hanako. Is Sanosuke home?"

"Yes, Ma'am. He just got back from his morning jog. Would you like some breakfast while you wait?"

"I've already eaten, thank you. I'll just go in to see him."

Megumi knew where Sano's room was. She had been there a few times before, when they were teenagers. They would go to grab a movie or a board game as their parents visited. Megumi couldn't detect any movement and Sano didn't answer when she knocked on the door. "I'm coming in." She called out before opening the door to the sound of the shower running.

Megumi looked around the room. It was undeniably masculine, with dark wood and bold blacks. There were more a few more bookshelves than she remembered there being before. A glance at the volumes showed the collection to be an eclectic mix of titles. Sano's bed was unmade, as if he had just thrown off the covers then gone for a run. A laptop with the Sagara Holdings logo as the screensaver sat on a desk that was littered with papers and ledgers. Next to the laptop was a framed picture. It was one from the gala. The camera had caught them mid-movement, perhaps a turn in the dance, but the moment was perfectly captured in time. Sano was turned toward her in the photo, with only his profile showing; her face, on the other hand was turned completely toward the viewer over Sano's shoulder. Her eyes were sparkling and an eyebrow was raised in challenge. Megumi couldn't deny the almost visible _current_ between them.

She started when the door to the bathroom opened and her fiancé clad only in a towel slung low around his hips stepped out. He had another one in his hands with which he was drying his hair. He froze when his eyes landed on Megumi.

"I knocked." Megumi stammered, distracted by the sight of a gorgeously half-naked Sano with water droplets dripping from his hair, down his sculpted chest, and disappearing into the towel around his waist… She gulped and cleared her suddenly dry throat. "I—I'll wait outside."

"No, it's fine, I'll change inside." He grabbed some articles of clothing from various drawers and went back into the bathroom.

Megumi turned to study the picture that had captured her attention earlier. Thoughts and emotions coursed through her. _How was it possible to feel so strongly for someone that you can't imagine living without them? How could it be that she loved him so much it consumed her?_ The overwhelming emotions coursed through her and a single tear tracked its way down her cheek. _Since when did she feel so strongly about anything?_

"Don't cry." Sano was suddenly a warm presence behind her, his arm around her shoulders, hugging her back against his chest. He wiped the lone tear with his thumb. "What's wrong?" Megumi shook her head and dropped it back against his shoulder to look up at him. Sano looked at the picture she had been gazing at so intently and traced a finger over her face in the photo. "I'm going to make ya happy. I'm going to spend my life keeping you happy." He vowed.

Megumi felt her eyes welling again. She tried to move the conversation to less-heart-engaging matters. "Where did you get this one? I haven't seen it in the gossip rags."

Sano snagged a memory card from the desk. "I got the entire set from the photog." Megumi turned in his arms and looked at him doubtfully.

"Did he leave with all limbs intact?"

Sano raised his hands in a gesture of innocence. "Hey, I didn't resort to violence." Megumi raised an eyebrow at that. "I may have also extracted a promise not to publish anymore pictures of us." He drawled. "But again, no violence."

"Just threats of, perhaps?"

"If the money wasn't enough to keep him in line." He admitted.

Megumi laughed. "Oh, Sano. What am I going to do with you?" The moment the words left her lips she realized her error. Sano's eyes darkened and he stepped close, holding her captive against the desk.

"I could think of a few things." He placed a warm sucking kiss against her neck. Megumi felt her knees weaken, a reaction that had been happening almost instantaneously whenever Sano got close enough… Sano brushed his lips along the column of her throat.

Megumi drew a shuddering breath. "Sano, I—I have to go." Sano chuckled. Despite her protest, her hands were tightly fisted in his shirt.

"Okay." Sano breathed, placing a chaste kiss against her lips. Megumi blinked.

She shoved him hard causing Sano to take a step back. "Baka! I'm going to be late!" She grabbed her purse and fled from the room, belatedly remembering the manila envelope she had gone to him to deliver. She was already getting into the car so she dug her phone out of her purse and dialed Sano.

_"Miss me already?"_ She could positively hear his smirk through the line.

"I left a manila envelope on your desk. Father asked me to drop it off."

_"Got it."_ She heard the papers rustle. _"And Megumi?"_

"Yes?"

His words warmed her all the way down to her toes. _"I love you."_

* * *

Just a filler chapter, my loves. I hope you enjoy it nevertheless.


	20. A Cloud on the Horizon

Megumi studied Sano from her vantage point across the table. Sano had arrived to have lunch with her in a hole in the wall eatery near the University that served delicious ramen which was perfect for the colder weather, but he didn't seem to be hearing anything she said. "You're distracted. What's going on?"

Sano started at her voice. He blinked and shook his head. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

Megumi waved her hand. "It can wait. What's going on?" She pressed. She knew Sano well enough by now to know when he was trying to play something down.

"It's—It's not a big deal…" He said weakly. He certainly didn't sound like he even believed himself.

"Don't lie to me, Sagara. I can tell when something's weighing on your mind." She insisted stubbornly.

Sano sighed and leaned back on his chair. "Just things going on at the office." Megumi waited patiently for him to continue. "We're going over the books and an account isn't coming out right." That wasn't good. Megumi knew enough from her own family's business that accounts needed to be cleared and the books balanced down to the last Yen.

"And your accountants can't find the discrepancy?"

He shook his head. "They can't explain it."

"It just might be a clerical or logging error." She offered.

"That's what's so strange, it can't be traced. Usually if there's a clerical error, it can be tracked down once the problem's identified."

Megumi dared raise the unspoken question she knew Sano must be considering. "Do you think it's _someone_?"

Sano looked at her, his eyes grave. "That's what I'm afraid of."

**~O~O~O~**

Megumi had just rung the bell when the door suddenly opened and a hand shot out to tug her in. Sano pushed Megumi into a side hallway that branched off from the main one and lowered his voice. "I told them we were going to get something from the store."

"Lying to your parents now, Sagara?"

"Would you rather I told them I need half an hour to make out with my fiancée?"

"Half an hour, huh?

"Why, can't handle it?"

"I was thinking not enough time – so shut up already and kiss me."

In the few weeks they've been engaged, Megumi found that there was nothing quite like kissing Sano. He kissed carefully, passionately, gently, recklessly, and any other adjective she could think of. But no matter _how_ he kissed her, she always felt liquid fire to her very bones and completely happy. As innocent as she was, Megumi knew what they were doing could easily to lead to much more but Sano always kept a rein on how far they went; a control that had Megumi's heart racing when she thought of it.

The wedding was set for April, after both their respective graduations in March. For the couple, it couldn't come soon enough.

**~o~**

"Hello, Kenshin." Megumi greeted after the redhead was admitted by the housekeeper. She was at the Sagaras for Sunday lunch even though Sano's parents had excused themselves and gone out instead (she suspected it was an excuse to give her and Sano time together). She and Sano had lost no time taking over the kitchen where she had proceeded to impress Sano with her far from mediocre cooking skills. "Sano's just finishing up in the kitchen. Please join us for lunch."

Megumi had met Sano's longtime friend some weeks prior. She had been intrigued by how the two men were obviously good friends despite their different personalities. If Sano was the quieter one next to Katsu, Sano was the veritable Katsu to Kenshin's Sano. Kenshin had a quiet calmness to him which she could see complemented Sano's energy when the taller man got passionate about something.

"I insist," Megumi pressed when Kenshin looked like he would demure.

"Alright." Kesnhin agreed with a smile. "Thank you."

"Sano, Kenshin's here." Megumi called out. A muffled yell issued from the kitchen. "Are you alright?" She asked as she hurried back into the kitchen to find Sano with his mouth clamped down on the side of his hand. She grabbed his hand and flushed it under the faucet with cold water. "Tsk, that's going to scab." Megumi said, observing the damaged skin. "Go keep Kenshin company. I'll get you some ointment." When Sano didn't move, she turned back to him. "What?"

Sano grinned and kissed her on the cheek. "I love it when ya give orders." Then he sauntered out, leaving her blushing.

Megumi fetched the ointment from Hanako and found Sano and Kenshin at the dining table with papers spread out between them.

Sano place a finger on one of the documents. "So far we can't determine if it goes deeper than this."

The redhead nodded. "Hai, but I'm still looking into it. It may just have been an isolated incident by Nakamura."

"I sure hope so." Sano said grimly. He held out a hand to her when he saw Megumi standing in the doorway. He pulled out a chair for her next to him and across from Kenshin. "Remember the unexplained account that wouldn't balance?" Megumi nodded. "I asked Kenshin's agency to look into it and appears that an employee had tampered with it."

Megumi pulled Sano's injured hand towards her and applied the ointment. "So your hunch was right."

"Unfortunately." He flexed his hand. "Thank you," Megumi nodded.

"What happens now?"

"She's disappeared. But so far it looks like it was just this one account. We'll file a case but without the culprit it will probably just go cold.

"Who was it?"

"Not any of the ladies on my floor," Sano assured her. Megumi had already met the office ladies on Sano's floor, staff that had been with the company since Sano was just a boy. She would have been more dismayed to hear if it was one of them. "Nakamura Haruka was hired about a year ago."

"She already had that level of clearance?" It would have been unusual for a relatively new employee to have the access to cook the books.

Sano shook his head. "No, she hacked into it."

"Oh, Sano."

"The amount falls within what insurance will cover so that's a mercy…" He leaned back in his chair and crossed his arms across his chest, thoughtful.

"Can't the money be traced and confiscated?"

Sano shook his head. "We tried that but the account it was transferred to is bogus. It's as if the money disappeared into thin air."

Kenshin's phone rang and he excused himself to take the call.

Megumi plucked a black and white printout from the pile of documents on the table. The picture showed a women entering one of the offices while glancing over her shoulder. The timestamp of the screen capture showed 9:47 PM, hours after office work should have ceased at Sagara Industries. Megumi frowned. The woman looked familiar but she couldn't place her. Maybe she was just a person who _looked_ familiar but not someone she had actually met… Megumi returned the photo to the table.

Sano straightened up. "Let's eat?" Megumi stood and together they fetched the food from the kitchen. The table was set when Kenshin returned. Megumi saw Kenshin nod when Sano looked at him, a question on his face. Instead of pressing him, Sano said, "Let's eat first, shall we?"

"Itadakimasu!"

The three ate quietly for the most part until Kenshin finally brought up the phone call he had received.

"That was Saitou. Nakamura has fled and they lost track of her in Tokyo."

"Associates?"

"None as far as they could determine but with the nature of how the money can't be traced, the case is being elevated to white collar."

Sanosuke looked grim.

**~O~O~O~**

Megumi was working in the lab on Tuesday when her phone vibrated with an incoming call.

"Hello?"

"_Kitsune, can you meet me after you're done for the day?"_

"Of course but weren't you coming for dinner anyway?"

"_Sorry, can't explain right now but I'll pick you up at 4:00."_

"Okay—"

"_Megumi," Sano interrupted. "Stay within the University, don't leave campus until I come for you."_

"Why?"

His voice was serious, urgent. _"Please, just promise me."_ Megumi wanted to demand an explanation but her trust in him won.

"Okay, Sano."

"_Good. I'll explain everything later."_ He assured her. The call ended abruptly. Megumi frowned and tamped down her irritation at being left in the dark for half the day.

**~o~**

Large raindrops pelted the library window where Megumi waited for Sano. Megumi shivered at the thought of the cold and wet weather. She peered out the window and recognized his car approaching. She braced herself for the dash down the library steps to the vehicle when scarcely a moment later, the man himself got out of the car, opening an umbrella as he stepped out, blocking Megumi's view but she had already seen enough – the man wasn't Sano. With his insistence that she stay on campus coupled with his tone of voice earlier, sudden fear and concern gripped Megumi. Her phone vibrating broke her out of her panic and a glance showed Sano's name on the screen.

"Sano?" She cried into the phone.

"_I'm sorry I couldn't come get you myself. I sent Kenshin to pick you up. He should be there any minute now."_ Megumi could see Kenshin enter the library and glance around. She waved at him.

"Baka! Next time call me before I see it's someone else stepping out of your car!" She snapped before hanging up on her fiancé. She smiled at Kenshin. "I'm sorry you had to come out in this weather."

"Don't mention it, Megumi. Sano's been held up but we're meeting him." He led the way outside and opened up the golf umbrella. They walked quickly to the idling car and Megumi slipped in while managing to stay relatively dry. She rubbed her hands together and turned up the heater as Kenshin got into the driver's seat, the umbrella dripping harmlessly onto a towel on the floor.

"What's going on, Kenshin?"

"I'll let Sano explain it to you." Kenshin said diplomatically.

Kenshin drove them to the Sagara Industries building and parked in the underground garage which saved them from further assault from the rain. When they got to Sano's floor, Kenshin ushered her into Sano's office where Sano was pacing across the room with the phone to his ear.

"Well, find answers." He ground out before hanging up. Megumi had never seen him that _forceful_ before.

"Sano?" Megumi approached, concern etched on her beautiful features. Kenshin left them and closed the door behind him.

Sano hugged her close and kissed her hair. "I'm sorry I worried you." Megumi shook her head. _He was forgiven._

"What's going on?" She had been asking that a lot recently.

"The woman, Nakamura, was found in Tokyo." He held her gaze. "Dead."

Megumi paled. "Accident?"

"Apparent suicide but the police ruled it suspicious."

"But why are you so agitated? I mean, this _is_ horrible, bu…" Megumi waved her hand, at a loss for words. "Why do I feel like you're suddenly so worried about _me_?"

"This is bigger than we first realized, Kitsune. I'm not taking any chances."

**~o~**

The sounds of the busy and efficient office had since died down, leaving Sano, Megumi, and Kenshin as the only occupants of the suite. Megumi left to make some tea in the kitchenette. When she came back to Sano's office, Sano was on the phone again. She set the tray down on the coffee table and sat on the couch. Kesnhin sat in an arm chair and thanked her for the tea.

"You make Sano very happy, Megumi." He said quietly. "He's loved you for a very long time, that he has." Megumi restrained herself from staring at the redhead. She had never heard him speak of personal, _human interest_ type of matters with Sano, much less with her, so this was an intriguing turn of conversation.

She sipped delicately from her cup. "I'm very lucky to have him." She said just as quietly. "You knew him in high school, ne?"

Kenshin nodded. "He wasn't like this in high school."

"What was he like?" It was a constant wish of hers that she could have known him better growing up. But hindsight is indeed 20/20.

Kenshin shook his head with a smile and nodded toward Sano who had just finished his phone call. "That is not my story to tell. You will have to ask Sano himself."

Sano walked over and sat down beside Megumi. She poured him his tea and he sipped it gratefully. He threw an arm along the back of the couch, a picture of relaxation. "What are ya talking about?"

Megumi smiled. "Just, how wonderful you are." Kesnhin chuckled in agreement.

* * *

This would be the last update for a while, loves. May is going to be a busy time and I am going on a 10-day trip to the other side of the world!


	21. The Calm Before the Storm

It was a night much like their first date, the air crisp and the stars bright, the skies having been cleared by the earlier shower. After saying goodbye to Kenshin, the couple went to dinner and in mutual consent, kept from talking about the recent events. Afterward, they drove to a lovely park on the outskirts of Nagoya.

Megumi was warm and cozy in her white coat, her right hand held in Sano's larger one, both comfortably tucked in his left coat pocket. Their breath formed little puffs of steam as they exhaled into the chilly winter air. The couple eventually settled on a park bench on an incline overlooking the city where Megumi immediately snuggled against Sano's side, her head fitting perfectly under his chin. She had found that she quite liked being held by Sano like this. She liked it _a lot_.

"A penny for your thoughts?" Sano asked, breaking the companionable silence.

Megumi hummed against his neck. "I like this. I like us like this. At peace." Here, with him, away from responsibilities, it was easy to forget the shadow cast by the breach and Nakamura's death.

Sano chuckled, the sound buzzing against Megumi's ear where she leant against his chest.

"You don't think we'll ever get into arguments?"

Megumi sat up to be able to look Sano in the eye. "You and me never argue?" She shook her head, "I somehow doubt it." She smiled and tweaked his ear. "We're too stubborn, too strong-minded to live quietly." She tugged Sano's arm where it was laying across the back of the bench and twined her fingers with his and leaned back into him. "No, we will, but I think—I think we'll be able to make up after, ne?" She peered up at him, eyes twinkling.

Sano brushed his lips tenderly against hers. "Hai—I like the idea of the making up part." Megumi laughed and swiped at his hands which were trying to tickle her.

"Since when have you been so wonderful?" She breathed happily and closed her eyes, completely at peace.

"Do you really want to know?"

"Hmmm?" Megumi looked at him curiously. She hadn't been expecting an answer.

"I wasn't always—" he hesitated. "this way." He glanced sideways at her. "There was a reason you didn't jump at the idea of marriage when it first came up a few weeks ago. I was a knucklehead in high school after all." He laughed in sell-depreciation. "I've told you how I've been in love with you since we were little and how I had come to hate it."

Sano hadn't exactly been the gentleman he was today back in high school and Megumi suddenly remembered Kenshin alluding to it. Now she would hear it directly from Sano.

"Do you remember that time when we attended Kiyosato's big kick-off party?"

"The summer before our last year of high school?"

"Yeah."

"Not especially—No."

Sano nodded. "Good. I'd rather you didn't. I said some messed up and hurtful things that night."

Megumi drew a sharp breath. She did remember. They had had a fight and she cried herself to sleep. Soon after she had gone oversees to complete high school when school started in the fall and that incident with Sagara Sanosuke became a distant memory—until tonight.

Sano went on, seeing remembrance in her eyes.

"I got pretty wild with a group of friends at the party and I yelled at you to leave me alone when you came to tell me that our ride had arrived to take us home." Megumi recalled that despite all their petty quarrels and snipes at each other throughout childhood, that was the first time she had been really and truly angry at Sano.

"I still left the party with you and we had a big fight in the car." Megumi could remember the yelling, the angry words. "I said you were a spoilsport, a miss-know-it-all, among other well-chosen words. You gave as good as you got and accused me of being all brawn and no brains, not being a gentleman, and that no one could love me the way I am."

"Sano." Megumi took his hand in hers.

"You were dropped off first and I sat back in the car, furious at you and your words—but that night, I couldn't go to sleep. Your words kept coming back to me. I was so angry." Sano chuckled. "The rest of the week I was a walking thunderstorm, ready to bite anyone's head off for looking at me sideways."

"Then?" Megumi prompted. Sano squeezed her shoulder.

"Once I'd cooled down enough to use whatever brains cells I hadn't toasted with my hotheadedness, I realized that you deserved someone who not only thought you were perfect, but who could love and treat you in the way that you deserved. And looking at myself, I could see that that person wasn't me. I couldn't sleep that night with the terrible feeling that thought gave me."

Sano looked at Megumi for a long time then dropped a kiss on her forehead.

"The following day, I had decided that I wanted to be someone worthy of love. And not just anyone's, but yours. I wanted you and I knew that you wouldn't love me the way I was then, getting into fights, not taking school seriously—" he glanced at her. "Did you know that I hardly studied through high school? I just happened to be really good with retaining information and I listened well during lectures so I got by. I had no interest in the family business and my parents were despairing for the future of the company if I didn't shape up."

"I didn't know…" There were so many things she had overlooked about him. Her heart constricted painfully.

"Anyway, I decided to change. It wasn't that easy. I got into fights whenever I was out with my friends so I slowly started spending less and less time with them. It was during that time that I met Kenshin. He had recently transferred to my school."

Megumi tried to imagine a younger Kenshin and Sano in high school and smiled at the mental picture.

"On his first day, he was being harassed by the school bully. He didn't say anything, didn't stand up for himself, simply took it all then walked away once the verbal abuse and the shoving were over. I thought he was such a wimp."

Sano let his head fall back against the back of the bench, eyes gazing at the heavens.

"The next day, they were doing it to another kid, when Kenshin stepped in and knocked the five guys down. I was surprised by how well he fought especially in light of how he showed none of his skills the day before. I wanted that for myself. We eventually became friends after that—but he kicked my punk ass first."

Sano laughed at the memory and Megumi smiled at his mirth.

"He helped me see that it was possible to still be strong and yet be gentle. I wanted those qualities and he helped me keep at my goal. I wouldn't have gotten very far without Kenshin."

"I must thank him when I see him then." Megumi said softly. She tugged her hand out of his and tapped his nose. "You're wrong, you know." Sano looked at her quizzically. "I'm not perfect—but I'm glad you love me anyway." Megumi said with a smile that reached her eyes. She kissed him gently. "Also, I believe that you would have succeeded regardless of whether you were helped or not. You're stronger than you give yourself credit, Sagara."

He winced slightly as she placed cold hands on either side of his face and shook him gently—as one would when scolding a beloved puppy. "It may have been harder, but I believe you aren't giving yourself enough credit." Sano studied her face then he nodded and enfolded her in an embrace.

"Are you ever sorry you had to change?" Megumi hesitated but had to ask.

"No." His answer was quick, definite. "Even if it was in vain and you never looked at me again or even loved me back, I'd still be glad having done it. I'm a better man because of you, Kitsune." Tears blurred Megumi's eyes and she sniffed against the prickling in her nose.

"If I had been more of a friend to you, if I had been kinder—" Sano might not have had to go through so much trouble, such lengths if he had her as a friend by his side.

Sano wiped her tears away. "That's all in the past and look where we are now. This is worth anything and everything I went through. I'll go through my angst-ridded teen years and pining for you just to have this today."

Sano hugged her and Megumi returned his embrace fiercely. He was hers and she was his. He wasn't perfect and neither was she but it was what made their love real—seeing beyond the flaws to the beauty that was inside.

* * *

Sorry, super cheesiness abounds. LoL It's been a while, dear readers. I've missed writing about these two but I've run into a dry spell and couldn't put my thoughts into words. Hopefully it's all better now and I do have the next chapter already lined up.

Anyone seen Jurassic World yet? Who else thought the lead actor and actress were very Sano and Megumi? I'd love to do a fanfic of the movie but with Sano and Megumi in the lead roles. I can dream…


	22. Cataclysm

_**Cataclysm: n; any violent upheaval, especially one of a social or political nature**_

* * *

It had been over a week since the breach at Sagara Industries and Sano had been religiously coordinating Megumi's pick up and drop off everywhere she went which she thought rather over the top but since it was important to Sano, Megumi gamely resigned herself to humoring her overprotective fiancé.

Megumi briefly glanced at the dresses through the shop window before deciding to move on to the next store. Despite the number of people continuously moving around her in the shopping center, Megumi stopped for a moment and crouched down, fiddling with her shoe. Behind her, a man stopped as well. She narrowed her eyes. _That is it._ She moved.

**~o~**

"How dare you!" Sano looked up from the paper he was perusing at her sudden entrance. Megumi knew she looked neither happy nor upset—she was furious. Megumi could still see the bodyguard in her peripheral vision. She whirled around. "Leave." The man had the audacity to look to Sano for permission, who nodded once, before bowing and leaving Megumi with Sanosuke.

"Megumi—"

"Explain yourself, Sagara." She hissed.

"It was to protect—"

"You had me followed!"

"I assigned you a bodyguard for your safety."

"You already _dictated _that I would get driven around everywhere and did I make a fuss? No! Then you have a man following me around?"

"Megumi—" Sano placed a hand on her arm but Megumi stepped away from him.

"No, Sano. You do not get to make decisions that concern _me_ without consulting _me_."

"Megumi, please."

She looked him straight in the eye. "I can't talk to you right now—I might say something I'd regret." The hurt shock on Sano's face stayed with her as she left the office.

Megumi's anger ebbed as the day progressed, leaving a dull ache in its place that was strangely physically painful. It hurt that he had gone behind her back but as she thought about it, Megumi could see where Sano was coming from. She was still upset that he kept it from her but no longer with the intense anger she felt when she first discovered his duplicity.

That night, there was a single text message from Sano: _I'm so sorry._ Megumi shoved her phone in her nightstand drawer and let the tears come.

**~o~**

The next day, her usual car was waiting out front to take her to the University.

"Ma'am." Megumi looked up at the elderly driver. "The Young Master wanted me to assure you that it's just me today."

Megumi understood the message. "Thank you, Sato-san."

When she got to her lab station, a cluster of Star of Bethlehems and yellow roses lay on her desk. A small card with Sano's clean script simply read _Please forgive me. –S_

Megumi knew Sano was flying out to Tokyo that morning for a meeting and wouldn't be back in town until late that night so she was surprised when at the end of the day, he was waiting for her outside the building.

She was miserable and judging by his appearance, Sano was too.

"What are you doing here, Sano? I thought you had an important meeting in Tokyo."

He shook his head. "You're more important."

Megumi took him by the hand and led him to another section of the University grounds. The small grove was a relaxing place to eat lunch during the spring and summer months and today it provided some privacy from curious eyes.

Megumi released his hand when they reached the gazebo in the center of the clearing and faced him. Sano stood apart from her, his hands hanging loosely at his sides.

"I'm sorry."

He looked sadly at her then took a step closer. Megumi couldn't take it anymore. She stepped into his arms and released a long sigh.

Sano held her, whispering "I'm sorry" against her hair.

Later, after Megumi had shed a few tears, both in anger and relief, they took a seat in the gazebo. The ache was still there, but its tight knot had already loosened and it was steadily dissipating. Megumi didn't want to feel it ever again.

"I forgive you." Megumi said in response to all of Sano's apologies. She sniffed. "I know you just want to protect me, Sano so I can't be angry for that, but—"

"I should have told you about the bodyguard." He looked at her. "Even if I knew you wouldn't want it, I should have talked to you about it." For their relationship to work and thrive, they needed to communicate openly with each other. "I knew you wouldn't agree that's why I did it secretly. I—I'm sorry for the hurt it caused you." Megumi could tell he was genuinely upset over his actions and it sent a wave of comfort through her ruffled emotions.

She reached to kiss his cheek. "I'm better now." Sano slung his arm across her shoulders and Megumi sank into his side, quite happy to be reconciled with him.

After a few minutes of silence, Sano spoke up. "Can we have a compromise?"

Megumi leaned back from Sano. "On what?" She said warily.

"The bodyguard." He said carefully, watching her face intently.

Megumi huffed. "Sano—"

"Hear me out, Kitsune. Nakamura's case is still open and foul play hasn't been ruled out." Megumi knew his parents already had a bodyguard each due to it.

"What if it was just an accident or even a suicide? Will you be shadowing me for the rest of my life?"

Sano grinned wryly, "Well I was hoping you'd keep me around for a good many years yet, Kitsune." He drawled.

Megumi glared at him. "Not the time, Sano."

Sano's expression grew serious. "But what if it wasn't? If her death _is_ somehow connected to what she did at S.I., then you could be in danger because of your connection to me. It's not a risk I'm willing to take. Look, I _am_ sorry for not talking to you about the muscle, but I am _not_ sorry I did it."

Presented, that way, Sano's argument made sense but Megumi balked at the idea of being babysat for an indefinite period of time on the assumption that Nakamura was murdered _and_ that it was for her role in the breach.

Megumi sighed. "What would it take for you to rest assured that I'm going to be alright?" She tried instead.

"To have answers and to have whoever's responsible behind bars."

"Sano—"

"Yeah, I know. You think I'm being unreasonable." He stared in the distance, jaw clenched.

Megumi placed her hand over his. "What's the compromise?'

In the end Sano agreed to get rid of the bodyguard but only if Megumi was still chauffeured around by one. Megumi insisted on a timeline and Sano agreed to revisit the subject at the end of the month.

"And, Sano?"

"Yeah?"

"No more going behind my back."

"I thought you like my surprise presents?

"Sano!"

"I promise, Megitsune."

And because he had wasted an entire day already, Sano made it up to Megumi in the best way possible and proved that with sweet, drugging kisses, the making up part was indeed highly enjoyable.

The "bodyguard incident" as she dubbed it, made Megumi realize that a relationship required effort—that it wasn't just a stroll in the park. But what she had with Sano was real and it was special and she was willing to put her all into it.

**~O~O~O~ **

"Takani-san!" Megumi stopped in her journey down the hall at her colleague's greeting.

"Konnichiwa, Okuda-san. How's your research coming along?" Megumi said with a smile.

Okuda Ryota was in the same year as Megumi and his research involved experiments with Cannabis.

"It's really great!" The other senior gushed. "I received some help from a large grant and I'm really excited to show my findings at the year-end symposium."

"Well I'm excited for you—I look forward to hearing about it at the conference."

They parted ways for their respective lab stations.

Megumi and Sano had had a long phone conversation the night before since he was away in Tokyo due to the meeting being rescheduled after the bodyguard incident. Megumi had since decided that if Sano still wanted the bodyguard when they talked about it at the end of the month, she would let him.

After a few hours at the lab, Megumi left for her internship at the nearby University hospital. She was practically done with her required hours but she wanted to finalize a presentation she was working on for her department.

**~O~O~O~ **

It hit her without warning. And much like a tsunami, it threatened to drown her.

"_Megumi-san, have you seen the headline?"_

"_Megumi-san, aren't the Sagaras friends with your family?"_

"_Megumi-san, weren't you going out with the son?"_

Megumi pled a headache with her preceptor and left the hospital. She typed a quick text to Sano in the car but there was no reply. When she reached home, she ran to her bedroom and powered up the computer to look up the news. _'Sagara Shiro, Siphoning Money from Investors,' 'The Sagaras, a Sham?'_ and similar headlines. _Lies. These are all lies._ She picked up her phone and dialed Sano's number. After a few rings it went to voicemail. She hung up and tried again. This time it went straight to voicemail. Megumi grabbed her coat and left the house. She needed to see Sano.

She didn't usually listen to the news on her radio but Megumi found a station and turned up the volume.

"_Earlier this morning, an anonymous tip and subsequent report was delivered to the desk of the Nihon Times. Sagara Shiro, current head of the family and president of Sagara Industries appears to have been moving accounts and is involved with multiple under the table schemes. It is not yet clear if this dealings are of an international or more domestic nature but nevertheless, this is a huge scandal that has already negatively affected the company's stocks—" _

Megumi frantically changed the station and celebrity reporter Kamatari's voice came over the radio.

"_In other news, though the engagement was never publicly confirmed, a statement from Takani Akio, father to the would-be bride, has reached us that the union between his only child and the heir of the Sagara empire is now very definitely off. Sorry folks, but despite our wishes and prayers, the wedding of the year is just not happening." _

_An 'official statement' from her own father? '…definitely off?'_ A horn honked angrily behind Megumi when she suddenly swerved her car to dive into a quiet alley, her hands shaking.

Kamatari continued.

"_We can only assume that this is in light of the scandal that broke just a few hours ago regarding the Sagara family which could threaten the Takani family as well. I'm sure I'm not the only one heartbroken over this development! Our poor star-crossed lovers!"_

_No, no, no. _Megumi slammed her hand down on the radio, silencing any more gossip and false reports. _What is going on, and where is Sano?_ Megumi took deep breaths, fighting her rising panic. She tried both his mobile and office phones but again got his voicemail instead.

Megumi almost dropped her phone when it suddenly rang. It wasn't Sano.

"Okasan?"

Megumi could hear her mother crying over the phone.

"_I'm so sorry, darling. We really thought it would work out. But maybe it's best this way—"_

"Mother, I have to go."

Her engagement was definitely not over if she had anything to do with it.

**~o~**

In the space of less than two weeks, Megumi was bursting into an office in anger again.

"Otousan, how could you!" Megumi had never spoken so bluntly to her father before and never with such anger. "Even if this- this scandal is true, which I don't believe for a moment, it changes nothing between me and Sano! You have no—"

"Megumi-chan, calm down."

"I cannot calm down! There's a horrible rumor circulating and I can't get a hold of my fiancé!"

Akio led his agitated daughter to the sofa. "Megumi, I was not the one who broke off the engagement."

He saw the moment the truth hit Megumi but he voiced it anyway.

"Sanosuke did."

* * *

A/N:

I know, I know… I'm sorry!

Thank you for all the lovely reviews, follows, and favorites!

**Anon**, thanks for the well-wishes on the trip. It was, indeed, wonderful! I am officially in love with New Zealand. Yep, trouble is definitely brewing for our beloved couple—well, it's already simmering, actually. Wait 'til it boils over! Aww, thanks! I'm glad you think the cheesiness is delicious! Never having been in a relationship myself, I can only guess at what goes on between a couple. Hopefully Sano and Megumi's fight in this chapter is believable. Oops, I shouldn't have mentioned Jurassic World! LoL I miiiiiiggght try it…? Hmmm….


	23. Lost and Found

**Note: Chapter originally posted on 7/15 but updated with a few major changes on 7/20.**

* * *

Megumi would have collapsed if she weren't already sitting down. She felt as if the air was being squeezed out of her and her legs had lost their strength.

"Megumi? Megumi!" Her father's voice was panicked.

Time seemed to slow, her gaze hazy, her breathing labored.

"_Megumi, I was not the one who broke off the engagement…_

_Sanosuke did."_

He had broken off their engagement.

Sano was gone.

**~o~**

She lay on her bed staring at the ceiling for two full hours, awake, but unmoving, replaying the recent events over and over in her head.

All emotion had drained out of her, leaving Megumi cold and numb.

"_He was in here this morning. He was in my office when I came back from a meeting and he only stayed for a few minutes. He told me that for your sake, to trust him. And, that he was sorry. The news about the engagement came out soon after he left."_

"_Why?" Megumi could only leadenly ask._

She knew why.

Sano was protecting her and her family. The Takanis publicly breaking off the engagement declared that they were effectively severing ties with the Sagaras and with it any potential repercussions from the scandal.

Megumi sat up in bed and balled her hands into fists.

She knew why he did it.

It did not mean that she would let him.

**~O~O~O~**

"Sanosuke!" Megumi yelled into her phone. "Pick up and talk to me, Sagara!" She threw the phone violently on her bed and bit back a scream. She was beyond angry now.

"That's not going to make him pick up the phone, hun." Hikaru cheerfully chirped. Megumi's best friend had flown in as soon as she heard the news. She had thought to comfort Megumi, instead she had found a woman on a mission.

Megumi was insistent on one thing. "Until they actually produce irrefutable evidence of his involvement, I refuse to believe that Sano's father or any of the Sagaras for that matter, had a part in this. They would never do anything that will jeopardize their own company much less their honor."

"Then Sano is right in doing this to protect you and your family."

"He can protect me all he wants but not this way."

**~o~**

"Urgh!" Megumi flopped down on the bed. "Why is he being so difficult? I need to get my hands on that rooster head and knock some sense into him!"

"Why waste your time trying to get in touch with Sano? Just go find him."

"I told you – I've already gone to all the usual places. I don't know where else to look…" Megumi mumbled into the comforter.

"Yeah, you do."

Megumi lifted her face from the bed. "What are you talking about?"

"Sano's MIA and his folks are on the DL but someone he's probably still in touch with might not be."

Megumi pounced on her best friend with a hug. "Hikaru, you're a genius!"

**~O~O~O~**

It was dark outside, night had since fallen and with it a thin dusting of early snow.

"Hello, Kenshin."

The redhead almost jumped out of his seat at Megumi's quiet greeting. Megumi smiled at him from the car's passenger side.

"M-Megumi." Kenshin stuttered.

"I know that you know where Sano is and you are taking me to him." Megumi's face softened the slightest fraction but the skin around her eyes remained tight. "Please, Kenshin."

Kenshin pulled out of the parking structure before he answered.

"Sano is doing this to protect you, Megumi."

"I know that. But he also needs to know I don't need protecting."

"These vicious attacks suggest—"

"Save it, Kenshin. I know there's something sinister behind everything that's happening but he'll just have to find another way of protecting me." She emphasized her words clearly. "I am not leaving him."

Kenshin sighed but nodded. "He won't be happy about this."

Megumi shrugged. Sano would most likely be upset, if not outright angry. "He won't be, but he needs to realize that we're stronger together."

Kenshin nodded again and continued driving.

**~o~**

Kennshin drove to a residential compound and punched in a code at the gate. "Sano is staying with me in the meantime." He explained as they drove through. He pulled into the garage and let Megumi into the house. Kenshin shut the door behind him and led Megumi toward the living room.

The only person who mattered to her in that moment sat with his back to the doorway. Just the sight of his gravity-defying hair and familiar posture against the couch already sent a calming wave over Megumi. An older, whip-thin man in a suit sat across from Sano and narrow eyes lifted to Megumi when she stepped into the room right behind Kenshin.

"Did you think you can escape that easily?"

Sano had been raising a glass of water to his lips. He froze at the sound of her voice. He lowered the glass and stood. Without looking at her, Sano spoke. "Saito, Kenshin. Could ya give us a minute?" Both men nodded and left the living room, leaving Sano and Megumi alone. Sano turned slowly, Megumi sensing rather than actually seeing him square his shoulders as if preparing himself.

Sano raised chocolate brown eyes to her. "Megumi."

The skin over Sano's jaw blanched for a fraction of a second then reddened immediately where Megumi's punch had landed. Megumi winced and shook out her right hand, fisting her left hand in front of his face.

"I am not breaking this." Her engagement ring winked under the lights. She turned abruptly and made her way to the kitchen. Sano followed without comment.

"Sit," she ordered. Sano sank down on the barstool she had indicated. Megumi rummaged in the freezer then wrapped an ice pack in a dishcloth and gave it to Sano who held it against his face which was already beginning to show signs of forming a beautiful bruise. Getting another pack, Megumi wrapped it as well and laid it across her sore knuckles.

Sano broke the tense silence. "You've a mean right hook." He placed a hand over hers. "And I deserved it."

Angry tears stung Megumi's eyes. "I know why you did it, Sano. But I am not breaking off our engagement. Not over this, not ever."

Sano smiled weakly at her. "That means a lot, Kitsune—"

"No. You are not going to talk me out of this—" she waved her ringed hand again "You might as well include me in whatever you're planning, Sagara."

Sano withdrew his hand and leaned away from her. "Megumi, what I've learned so far about this scandal is not pretty and it looks potentially dangerous. Have ya forgotten what happened to Nakamura? She was a part of this—most likely a pawn but she was killed because of this."

"We'll make a plan, get to the bottom of this, but I will not leave you."

"Megumi—"

"Are you not hearing me?" Megumi's voice rose. "I am not leaving you! I love you, Sano. This threat is not going to change that. I'm going to marry you—that's for better or for worse, alright? If I'm the one in trouble, if my family is the one in question, would _you_ leave _me_?"

"Never." Sano's voice was firm, his answer swift.

"Then you know that I'm not changing my mind."

Sano sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I can't dissuade ya, can I?'

"Not on this."

Sano sighed heavily but his eyes were brighter and his back straighter. He tucked a strand of her hair behind her ear, his faint touch sending Megumi's nerves tingling. "Okay." He gazed at her for a long moment then settled his hands on her hips. "There's a lot I need to tell you."

"I've all the time in the world." Megumi said with a small smile.

Sano held her hand and led her back to the living room, the ice pack still held to his cheek as Megumi had insisted. He sat on the coffee table facing her sitting on the couch. Sano ran his hands through his hair, making them stand in every which way. "I don't even know where to begin." He said tiredly.

Not for the first time that night, Megumi studied him. His handsome face was weary, his usually bright eyes tired, and his broad shoulders were not held in their usual relaxed and confident posture. She touched his cheek. "The account books weren't adding up then it was later discovered that one of the employees had tampered with an account and made the money disappear. She was later found dead in Tokyo."

Sano discarded the ice pack on the coffee table and placed his hand above her knee, as if just needing that physical connection. "Nothing new was found after that and I thought that was the end of it. Kenshin, as you know, works at the Bureau and he called me a few days ago with an update. He and Saito had been working a previous case that also went cold but recently they have reason to believe that it wasn't over yet. Then yesterday—you already know about the fraud accusations against my father and S.I." He paused.

Megumi wanted to weep at the pain in his eyes. She squeezed his hand and did not speak.

"My first thought was of you." He looked down at their intertwined fingers, his ring sparkling on her finger. "We found out barely an hour before the information went public. I had to protect you and I did it in the best way I knew."

Because he loved her enough to let her go. Megumi's eyes welled.

Sano touched her cheek where a lone tear had marked its watery track.

"But I didn't count on you being so stubborn. I should have known you wouldn't have taken that sitting down." He smiled and it was a real one which touched his eyes. Megumi laughed and hugged him.

"What happens now?" She asked.

"When you arrived, Saito was explaining to me that the Bureau has reason to believe that the evidence found against my father is questionable and that they suspect it's an elaborate scam—not that I ever doubted my father—"

"But it's good to know that the Bureau doesn't believe he's guilty."

"Exactly. Now they want our help to bring down the real criminals."

"So at the moment, the world needs to keep believing that the Sagaras are guilty." Sano nodded. After a beat Megumi added, "and that we're no longer together."

"I'm sorry."

Megumi shook her head. "Enough with the apologies. From here on out we'll face this together."

Then because her emotions had been put through the wringer, because she was angry and relieved at the same time, and because she was madly in love with him, Megumi kissed Sano.

The ice pack fell off the table and hit the floor with a wet splat as her fiancé stood and wrapped his arms around her waist, imprisoning her against his solid form. Megumi wound her arms around Sano's shoulders, fingers finding purchase in his soft unruly hair. They kissed with need and want, the short separation a keenly felt ache that only mutual love and reassurance could assuage.

**~o~**

After he called them back in, Sano introduced Special Agent Saito Hajime of the Criminal Investigation Bureau. Megumi found Saito cold and clinical but he seemed to be competent and she could appreciate the work he was doing to get to the bottom of the fraud scandal.

"From here on out Megumi is part of this and for all intents and purposes, the public needs to believe that my fiancée and I are broken up." Sano's eyes were soft as he looked at Megumi, his expression belying his words. That was the first time Megumi could recall Sano referring to her as "my fiancée" and it felt good. "This will hopefully keep the Takanis from being targeted by whoever is pulling the strings."

"She'll need to remove her ring." Saito pointed out.

Megumi clutched her hand to her chest, reluctant to remove the symbol of Sano's love for her despite knowing that the cold stranger was right.

"He's right, Kitsune." Sano paused. Wait a sec." He left the room and came back a minute later. In his hand was a fine gold chain threaded through a beautifully intricate antique pendant in the shape of a key with small diamonds around its filigree bow. He slid the engagement ring from Megumi's finger and kissed the spot where it had rested against her skin. He strung it onto the necklace and fastened the chain around Megumi's neck. The chain was long enough that it hid the ring and the key beneath her blouse.

Megumi smiled and brushed her thumb across Sano's cheek in thanks.

Saito cleared his throat loudly. "If you two lovebirds are done?"

Sano's and Megumi's gazes snapped away from each other, matching blushes coloring their cheeks.

"Sorry." Megumi said in embarrassment and Sano rubbed the back of his neck with a sheepish laugh. Though he didn't, Megumi could almost see the eye roll from Saito while Kenshin merely chuckled.

From the corner of her eye, Megumi saw Sano nod at Kenshin which the other man acknowledged with a grin. Sano squeezed Megumi's hand and turned his attention back to Saito.

The Special Agent continued. "To continue what I was explaining to Sagara, I do believe that this is a takedown on Sagara Industries and not just a random hit. The fact that whoever's behind this is making it a point to tarnish and maybe even ruin the Sagara name makes this an orchestrated attack with what could be a personal motive behind it."

Saito spread out the documents on the coffee table. "Let's go over what we know right now." He pointed to the first pile of document which looked like reports to Megumi on Sagara Industries letterhead. "These are copies of the ledgers which first tipped of accounting that something wasn't adding up." He placed his finger on the document in the lineup – a picture of Nakamura. "Nakamura is discovered and three days later is dead in Tokyo." He moved on to the next pile. "These are the documents which allege your father's role in the scandal."

Kenshin spoke up. "As you both now know, the Bureau is aware that the documents are planted and they are more than likely enough to clear Sano's father of any involvement. We are sorry to have to continue like this but for the Bureau to catch the criminals, we need them to believe that we still suspect the Sagaras."

Megumi turned to Sano. "Do your parents know?"

Sano shoot his head. "Not yet."

Saito continued. "What we have isn't much to go by but with these documents and the investigation in Tokyo on Nakamura's death, there is still evidence out there. Evidence that can tie these two incidents together conclusively."

Megumi looked at the trail of documents. "And bring the real criminals to justice."

Sano's voice was subdued. "We just need to find it."

**~o~**

Kenshin ordered dinner for everyone but Saito declined, stating he had somewhere else to be. Sano thanked him and showed him out.

"Thank you, Kenshin." Megumi told the redhead as she set out the plates.

Kenshin smiled at her. "It was the right thing, Megumi."

"He really wasn't happy about it."

"Perhaps, but he _is_ glad you came back to him."

After supper, Kenshin insisted on doing the chores by himself, giving the couple some time together. The two headed for the living room.

"What happens now?"

"I'll stay here, you go back home, go to school in the morning, and go on as if you're trying to put the broken engagement behind you. Behind it all, we wait."

"How are your parents? I tried calling your house but no one answered. I didn't go, for obvious reasons, but I want to see how they're holding up."

"They're shaken by it as is to be expected. My father's taking it really hard. He's built up S.I. a lot from the time he stepped in before I was born. He doesn't say it but I know he's hurt that these allegations are being believed. None if it is true but in the meantime, we have to bear the stocks plummeting, the board clamoring for an explanation, and of course, the slander and the scandal. I want to tell them but—"

"I think you should." She placed her hand over his. "From first-hand experience I know what it feels like when the person you love tries to protect you by keeping you in the dark. Even if there's nothing they can do about it, Sano, I think they should know."

Sano turned his hand and threaded his fingers through Megumi's. "You're right."

"Where are they now?"

"They're staying outside the city. Father wanted to stay and weather the storm but mother—well, she doesn't do so well under stress. He took her to the country house to wait it out."

Megumi snuggled in against Sano's side as they sat on the couch.

"It's only been a day, but I feel as if it's been much longer."

Sano rubbed his hand comfortingly up and down her back. "I know what you mean." He sat up and looked at her. "Megumi, it wasn't easy breaking off our engagement. I–"

"I know." Megumi interrupted. "I know." She pulled him back toward her. "We'll be alright. You'll see, it'll be alright."

"Kenshin?" Sano called out to his friend. Kenshin walked into the living room, wiping his hands on a dishtowel. He understood the unvoiced request.

"I'll take Megumi home."

"Thanks, man." Sano and Megumi got up from the couch. "I'll see you soon, Kitsune. I don't need to tell you to be careful."

"I will. You too." She stood on tiptoe and kissed his bruise. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be. Now I really know you can defend yourself." He joked but the smile quickly left his face. "I'll get you bodyguards—"

"Sano, if anyone is watching, you'll tip them off about us. Let's just trust that the public announcement breaking off the engagement is more than enough."

"I hate this."

"It'll be over soon."

They parted with one last kiss then Megumi was out the door and gone.

**~O~O~O~**

The following morning, Megumi did her best to return to life as usual. She decided against telling her parents the entire truth about her engagement. She did tell them that she believed in the Sagaras' innocence and they agreed with her and thought it was just so unfortunate. She kept from telling them the whole story. It was better they didn't know the particulars, the less they knew, the less chances of anyone slipping up and accidentally revealing too much. It didn't escape her that she was being rather hypocritical after what she'd told Sano the night before.

Megumi got ready to leave for the University and attempted to get on with her day. It was not easy. Somehow, there seemed to be a pall over everything. The knowledge that someone was out to hurt the Sagaras left a bitter taste in her mouth and a feeling of dread in her stomach.

As she rushed around, Megumi knocked over her purse, spilling the contents onto her bedroom floor. "Drat!" She quickly grabbed the loose articles and stuffed them back into the leather tote. She paused over a picture that she did not recall putting in her purse. It was the CCTV capture of Nakamura, the woman who had worked at Sagara Industries. She must have mixed the picture in with her own papers when Sano had brought it over some two weeks ago.

That feeling that she had seen the woman before came to Megumi again. Puzzled, she shook it off and asked for the car to be ready to leave. As the car drove up to the laboratory building, it came to her.

_A woman, leaving a building. Hurried steps. A leather messenger bag held tightly to her chest._

Megumi gasped and hit speed dial on her phone. Sano picked up on the third ring.

She jumped in without preamble. "I saw her at the University, leaving the laboratory building. I heard her speaking with someone before she left the building. The voices were too low to understand what they were talking about but the man's voice—she was talking to a man—sounded agitated. I didn't see who it was."

"_Nakamura?"_

"Yes. It was a few days before she was found dead in Tokyo."

Megumi recalled that she had been updating logs that morning. She closed her eyes, trying to jog her memory of the day. She backtracked through the days, trying to find a detail that stood out.

"_Kitsune?"_

"It was a Friday. I wasn't supposed to be on campus but I wanted to finish a report so I stopped by for a few hours."

"_I'll let Saito and Kenshin know."_

"Do you think there's a connection with the University?"

"_I think it's safe to assume that. It's too much of a coincidence not to be connected, though not maybe "with", but rather "at" the University."_

Megumi couldn't help a smile at that. "Getting technical?"

"_You know how I like it, Takani."_

She bit back a giggle. Sano flirting was a good sign that he wasn't too despondent that morning.

"I'm at the lab building now. I can look around—"

"_No. You're not poking around there, Kitsune."_

"Sano—"

"_Promise me you'll just be doing your schoolwork, Kitsune, nothing more."_He delivered an ultimatum._"Don't force me to break cover."_

Megumi knew he would, too. "Okay, I won't be 'poking around'—but I will keep my eyes and ears open."

"_Then straight home after."_

She rolled her eyes. "Okay, _dad_."

She bit her lip in unexpected delight when Sano responded with, "_One day. Now behave and I'll see you soon. I love you."_

Megumi glanced around to make sure no else was present before whispering. "I love you too."

**~o~**

"Megumi-san! Megumi-san!" The twins descended on Megumi before she could enter the lab.

"We're so sorry to hear about you and Sagara-san!" They dabbed at their eyes.

"You were so beautiful together."

"You would have made lovely babies."

"It'll all work out in the end, Megumi-san, you'll see."

"You'll find true love yet."

"Tae-san, Sae-san. Thank you for your kind words but I need to get to work now." She stepped deftly around them and fled to her lab station.

**~o~**

Taking advantage of a few minutes of free time between running tests, Megumi stepped out of the lab to take in some fresh air. She groaned when she saw the last person she wanted to run into standing just outside the building. It was too late to turn back—he had seen her already.

"Hello, Miss Takani. I trust that all is well?"

"Mr. Yamada." Megumi greeted, reluctant to participate in small talk.

"Come now, Miss Takani, let's be friends. Our differences in opinion over my project need not tarnish our professional relationship."

"You're right, Mr. Yamada, it shouldn't. However, when your project is potentially dangerous and life-threatening, I beg to disagree."

"So feisty, Miss Takani. I can't help but admire your spirit. Your fiancé likes it though I would assume?"

Megumi couldn't care less what Yamada thought but for some reason she wanted to emphasize to him that the engagement was over.

"Sanosuke and I are no longer together." She bit out, the lie bitter on her tongue.

The light glinted off Yamada's glasses.

"Ah, my apologies, Miss Takani. It must be very difficult—but then, Sagara had always been, for lack of a better word, a jerk."

Megumi's brow furrowed. "You know Sano?"

"Oh no!" Yamada replied. "I thought—that is, I've read about him. Someone who has ascended so fast in his father's company must have cut some corners, oiled some palms, if you catch my drift."

"I have work to do, Mr. Yamada. If you'll excuse me." Megumi said evenly. She hurried off without looking back. He was lying. _How did Yamada know Sanosuke from before?_

* * *

Greetings, dear readers! Yey! I made it and was able to update exactly one month from the previous chapter (6/15).

I've been asked if this story will be completed. Let me assure you that yes, it will be. I already have it plotted out and I know how it ends – it's the ironing out the small details, creating dialogue to move the story along, and closing any holes in the plot which takes time. I do promise to finish ARB. We're way more than halfway through and only have a few chapters left. Hang in there and we'll see this through!

I love reading your reviews and PMs so please do keep them coming! It helps me get back to writing so if you like this story, it's a win-win! :)


	24. Dead End

Hello, dear readers! This is important. If you read the previous chapter before 7/20, I did some major tweaking since then. Instead of putting certain elements later on in the story, I added them to Chapter 23. It was originally at 3,623 words but it's now at 4,331 so it's quite a chunk of information.

Here's the gist of it (of course, without the Sano/Megumi goodness, haha!):

1) Saito is a Special Agent with the Bureau and he and Kenshin work together.

2) The Bureau knows that the Sagaras are innocent but they need them to be the "scapegoats" for a while so they can catch the real criminals.

* * *

Megumi had been relieved that she had not run into Yamada in the weeks following her leaving his research project. He was a creep and her recent encounter with him just emphasized that fact. Her advisor didn't ask for details when Megumi told him that her research didn't exactly go with Yamada's and that they had parted ways. Dr. Genzai assigned her to another project which Megumi had been working on since. Only a few more weeks and she would be done.

_Strange._ Megumi thought. _This substance does not look like marijuana._ She had gone into Okuda's station next to hers to grab a spare mirror because one of her scopes showed a hairline crack. Megumi looked down when she felt her foot land on something. She had stepped on a small packet full of dried leaves laying on the floor, as if it had fallen and had been left unnoticed. Megumi's fellow researcher was working on a study involving medical marijuana for his dissertation so having dry leaves in this station was not unusual.

Suddenly, the computer next to Megumi chirped and the screen lit up. Numbers and chemical analyses marched across the screen in front of her incredulous eyes. She recognized some of the data as ones that Yamada had wanted her to work on. He must have passed it on to Okuda when she left the project.

The formula was for a substance more addicting and far more dangerous than any concoction of marijuana and Spider's Web combined.

Megumi lost no time in dialing her fiancé. His voicemail picked up.

_ "You've reached Sagara Sanosuke. Please leave a message." _

"Sano, I think Yamada is cooking up a drug that is highly addictive and very possibly lethal. I don't know if this even has anything to do with the case, but it's something that should be looked into."

Her phone rang with an incoming call from Sano just as she finished her voice message. She quickly repeated the information back to him.

_"I'll have Kenshin look into this, Kitsune. Meanwhile, you should go home. You shouldn't stick around there."_

"It would look suspicious if I left, Sano. Besides, I might gain more information."

_"Megumi—"_

The warning timbre was evident in his voice.

"I'm not 'poking around,' as promised. Just keeping my eyes and ears open."

_"I don't like it."_

"I won't stay longer than usual."

_"Not a minute more, Kitsune."_

**~O~O~O~**

Megumi made her way to Kenshin's that afternoon. The red headed Special Agent was still at work but Sano was able to remotely let Megumi in at the gate. Saito arrived not a few minutes after her.

Megumi brought out the printouts and photos she had taken of the data she stumbled on at the University as well as the packet she had found on the floor.

"This is very through work, Ms. Takani. Who did you say is in charge of the project?"

"Yamada Jirou. He's a visiting research scientist who arrived rather recently. He came with a large grant which basically gave him access to use the University facilities and services. I was initially included as part of his team but I backed out when I learned it had something to do with the Spiders Web of lore."

Saito gathered the evidence. "I will take these to the analysts back at the Bureau. They will be able to determine what substances these are exactly and if there are any activity on the black markets related to it."

**~o~**

"How much longer until you're done with your own research?" They were sitting down to a simple lunch Sano had whipped up.

"Another week and I should have everything. After that I'd only need to complete the report which I can do from home." At Sano's unhappy expression, Megumi went on. "Yamada's harmless, Sano. He's delusional and probably a little unhinged but that's all."

"You should have a bodyguard."

Megumi rolled her eyes. "Not this again, Sano. I can take care of myself. If anything happens, you never know—I might finally be able to put my years of high school Aikido into practice." She joked.

"Don't say that." Sano certainly didn't think it was funny. Megumi sobered.

"I'll be careful. Promise me you'll do the same."

"I promise."

"Don't do anything foolish."

"I won't."

**~o~**

Kenshin arrived to find the two poring over papers and documents strewn all over the dining table.

"Hello you two."

"Hey Kenshin."

"Hi Kenshin." Megumi greeted cheerfully. "Sorry for the mess."

"Don't worry about it. What's all this?"

"We're looking to see if there's anything we may have missed. Anything that will clue us in to who Nakamura was working with." Megumi explained.

"As you and Saito had said, she couldn't have been working alone on this. We're hoping to see where that connection is." Sano added.

"Anything yet?"

Megumi shook her head and Sano exhaled in defeat. "All dead ends."

They worked for another two hours before Kenshin took Megumi home. Before she left, Sano stood and walked over to a side table where he picked up a box. Opening it, he handed Megumi the object inside. It was a simple bar phone, the kind that you can drop from a three-story floor and not even scratch. "I want you to take this—just in case."

Megumi attempted to lighten his mood. She bounced the phone in her hand. "I remember these! I used to beat you at snake all the time!" She grinned playfully at Sano.

"I demand a rematch." Sano joked back. "I've programed your important contacts in there and added Kenshin and Saito as well. I needn't mention that I'm your first speed dial." He winked at Megumi who laughed lightheartedly. It felt good to laugh even if it was only for a moment, before they had to return to reality.

**~O~O~O~**

It was another two days before something significant happened. Megumi was leaving the hospital after her internship when her phone rang.

"Hi, Kenshin."

"Megumi, where are you?"

"I just left the hospital, why?"

"I'm coming to get you."

"Okay… What's going on? Where's Sano?"

"He's been in an accident."

* * *

A/N: Helllooooo! Dear readers, it's been over a year since the last update on ARB. Gomen nasai! I'm so sorry. I'll try to do better…. If you're still interested in this story, I'm so glad you are. I will finish it, I promise!


End file.
